The Battle for Malachor A Kotor Tale
by DarkMan77
Summary: The Battle that started it all


_**STAR WARS:**_** The Battle of Malachor**

Chapter 1: Conversations of Light and Dark

_There was a lot of commotion in the engine room of the Leviathan, as maintenance crews ran back and forth to repair the circuits of the navicomputer. No one was to know where the Leviathan had been these past three months, so the navicomputer was shutdown. The genius responsible for that shutdown had used an ion charge to overload the conduits to the computer. The result of this approach was that the hyperdrive generator also overloaded. As the maintenance crews worked overtime to repair the damaged generator, they noticed that the soldiers on patrol on the engine deck suddenly snapped in attention and raising their hands to their head in a crisp salute._

_Two humans walked out of the turbolift, and all on the engine deck seized their respective work to quickly snap in attention as the two walked by. One of the humans was female with brown hair to her shoulders, which she had neatly tied into a knot and she had a slender build. She was a striking appearance and had an elegant manner in both movement and speech. Her name was Revan, and she was the leader of the Jedi, that had come to the Republic's aide in their war against the Mandelorians. The other human was male, a tall man, whose manner was to some of the crew intimidating. He walked _

_with long strides, as though each stride had purpose and he had a slow rumbling voice to _

_complete his intimidating stature. His name was Malak, also a Jedi and confidant of Revan._

_He almost never left her side, and he was the first to answer Revan's call to arms, almost five years ago. Before the Jedi joined the war, the republic had suffered defeat after defeat at the hands of the Mandelorians, a warrior race that lived only for what they called " The Glory and Honour of Battle" ._

" _Is it wise to summon him?" Malak asked. "We are so close to our goal, and we can't afford to have our secret exposed at this time." His voice sounded nervous, almost distressed, as he followed Revan to the briefing room. "It is clear that he is very suspicious about our recent travels" she answered. "He has been tracking our movements since Tatooine, and our recent trip to Manaan has come under a great deal of scrutiny from him." Her voice was calm and controlled, as if she hadn't a worry in the world. But she was worried as they stopped in the centre of the briefing room and stared at a map of the galaxy. Revan switched on the comm and said "What's the status of our fleet Admiral," her voice echoing into the ear of Admiral Saul Karath._

_Amiral Karath was an older man, and the years of war seemed to have taken it's toll on the Admiral, as he looked old, with wrinkles and grey hair, despite being in his early forties. "All capital ships have reported in, and the fleet is assembling near the Malachor system," he answered, and he bit his lip as he looked at the screen in front of him. He was one of a dozen or so people who knew the true plans that Revan had devised. He had accepted Revan's invitation to join without hesitation at the time. But now, as he begun to understand what was happening, begun to understand Revan's plan, doubt arose in his mind. He knew many of the soldiers that were being send to Malachor, some of them were friends, others were students, but all of them trusted him, respected him and called him their mentor. He would betray them, betray them all for the sake of his ambition and lust, lust for power, the power to defeat the Mandelorians, the power to heal the Republic as he believed it should be healed, to fix the problems and to right the wrongs. "Very well Admiral, maintain position" the voice said. He sat down in his seat and sighed, as he once again turned to the screen in front of him._

"_I believe it to be a mistake , having him on board, he is loyal to the Jedi Council and not once has he shown absolute loyalty to you," said Malak 'Furthermore I believe…, Malak was unable to finish his sentence, as Revan cut him off by raising her hand in the air and to his face, ordering him to be silent. She continued to look at the map where now a large number of blue dots appeared. These dots represented Republic ships, HER ships, hers to command, ships to be spent for her glory. "I understand you objection in this matter, but I must have confirmation that he is against us," she said. Revan now looked away from the map in front of her and turned towards her apprentice, for that is what he was, her apprentice, no more, no less, he was a tool for her to use as she saw fit. "He is our best warrior Malak , she said, he has led our forces to countless victories over the Mandalorians. "The men that serve under him are loyal to him, and him alone, for he inspires them to great things." Her voice was raised ever so slightly, for she was now angry. "I know this Malak, that if he is against us it will take both of us to destroy him, but I don't want him destroyed, I want him by my side in the war that is to come." _

_The words she spoke caused her to thumb her fist on the console, thinking of this 'General' that was on his way, on his way to their side or on his way to his death. She had loved him, secretly admiring him, for his words, his actions, his victories._

_She finally spoke, "We have spoken enough of this, we do not need this pointless discussion to cloud our minds, we must go to prepare for him, collect our thought and delve deep into the power of the Dark Side, if we are to sway him, or destroy him," she ended. "Yes Master" Malak answered as they made their way to their quarters, to prepare for the 'General' and whatever intentions he may bring with him to the Leviathan. _

_Lt. Valan sat back in her seat and inserted the instructions into the pilot's console. She had spent most of the trip wondering why they were called away from the fleet so shortly before the battle. She believed it best not to question Revan's orders, and the 'General' probably knew what he was doing. She turned her head to check on the 'General', and she saw that he was asleep. She had noticed that he had been acting different these past few months, and she also noticed a change in his appearance. Not so much in a physical sense, but more in the look in his eyes and the expression on his face. She had met him during the battle of Serrocco three years ago, where she piloted the Jedi ground team to the 'Hot Zone'. She had almost made it, but then they were shot down by the ADT's (Air Defence Turrets), and she was forced to ditch the drop ship. Two Jedi died in the landing and she expected to be disciplined harshly for her failure, for Jedi were easily angered when it came to their own. As she braced herself for the shouts and blames that she believed to follow, a voice said to her "That was the best crash I have ever seen,... good work!" She had looked up and saw the friendly face of the Jedi commander, who gave her a gentle smile. The commander was now a General, a title that Revan bestowed upon him after that long siege at Serrocco. The 'General' had been in more battles than anyone in the entire Republic fleet, including the Jedi, even Revan. He had led a few space battles, but he was best known for his command of the ground forces. He had led the Jedi ground team ever since the beginning of the war. He had not lost a battle yet, not at Dxun, not at Serrocco, not at Dagory Minor and not at Ares II. Even though he had been through so much, he had never led the weight of the war get to him. He had always shown the utmost control in any situation, a control only a Jedi could have. But the last four months or so she noticed a change creeping in. she had heard him raise his voice to soldiers, something he had not done before. She had even heard rumours that he had a heated argument with Revan's confident Malak, where the 'General' had called Malak a pretentious nerf-herder. She smiled as she looked at the sleeping 'General'. She found him to be a beautiful specimen, and was attracted especially to his beautiful, ocean like blue eyes. He had short blond hair and had a well trained body. Her smile widened at the thought when all of a sudden her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a gentle male voice. " Am I growing a new face?" the voice said. "Excuse me, sir?" the Lieutenant responded. "Well, you have been staring at me for the past five minutes or so, so I was wondering if my face was changing" he said. "I'm sorry General, I didn't mean to, it just kind of happened" she replied. "It's alright Lieutenant, I have slept enough anyhow. How long until we reach the Leviathan? He asked. 'Approximately ten minutes, sir" she answered. "Very good Lieutenant" he replied. He sat himself upright and began reading a datapad. He sighed a few times as he was reading, and notice that the Lieutenant was uncomfortably moving around in her chair. "Is there something you'd like to ask me Lieutenant?" he asked. Lt. Valan turned to face him and for a moment it looked like she was going to ask whatever question was visible preoccupying her thoughts, but at the last second she turned away, and returned to her duties. "There is something troubling you Lieutenant and I would like to know what it is, and I would not want to order you to tell me" he said. She looked up from the console and with great hesitation turned towards him and stumbling asked "Sir, I know it is not my place to ask, nor is it my place to doubt you, or Revan for that matter." She paused for a moment and continued, "Why are we leaving the fleet mere days before battle, sir . There is still much to do and if you are right, and this is going to be the decisive battle of the war, it is not wise to travel so far for a war briefing which could easily be held in a holo-briefing back from the 'Marauder'." She turned from his gaze, as though she was in shock that she dared to ask such a question. The 'General' looked at her for a moment, taken a back by the honesty and determination of the question and said, "It's alright Lieutenant, since this trip might affect you as much as it will me, I think you are entitled to an answer, and although I won't reveal everything, I will say that your instinct is right."_

_She turned to him with a surprised look on her face, surprised because it was unusual for a common soldier to get any sort of an answer from a Jedi, thus it made her feel even more uncomfortable. "The reason Revan called for me, is the same reason I accepted her invitation,…confirmation." The 'General' now had a seriousness about him that was extremely unsettling for the Lieutenant, but was also intriguing. The 'General' continued: "As you may have noticed I have been somewhat distant and distracted these past few months" which the Lieutenant believed to be a severe understatement, but she wisely kept silent. "I have sensed a darkness has befallen this war, and it is not the war itself but something more hidden, and elusive." Lieutenant Valan noticed the Generals head began to hang ever so lower, as she could tell this was a heavy burden that weighed heavily on his shoulders. In her awe that he would entrust her with this information, she said, "So you believe Revan might know of this darkness, and perhaps know what it is." The 'General' lowered his head even further and replied "Yes, ... from a certain point of view." He closed his eyes and the Lieutenant noticed that a sadness came over his face. There was a moment of silence that was as uneasy as it was tense. Suddenly there was a shiver that ran through her body that caused her to jolt ever so slightly in her chair, and in that moment of clarity she thought , "By the three moons, I understand now." And in that moment of enlightenment she said, "So you believe Revan to be the darkness." And at that moment her heart skipped a few beats until she believed it would cease to function, as she realized what she had just said. And as that realization of what she said really began to have effect, she franticly began to tab the console. The 'General hadn't moved , as his head was still lowered. It seemed as though he never heard what the Lieutenant said. A few moments past when he finally lifted his head, and saw the Lieutenant punching buttons. For a moment his thoughts went back to when he and the Lieutenant first met . She was so fresh, so insecure, so willing to please that she, in her eagerness, made many mistakes. But he saw past that insecurity and saw a loyal and good heart. After Serrocco he had assigned her as her personal escort and pilot and she had been a good 'friend' ever since. _

_He was not going to lie to her and he slowly stretched his arm, and gently put his arm on her shoulder. The touch of his hand brought the restless Lieutenant to ease, as she slowly turned towards him, and he nodded to her as an answer to her question. She froze instantly and noticed that there were tears in the eye of the 'General'. With a sigh he relaxed into his seat and began to stare at the stars in front of him. Then there was a beep as to indicate a message and the Lieutenant switched on the comm. And a voice said, "Leviathan to shuttle 'Typhon', you have been cleared to begin docking procedures." Lt. Valan looked at the 'General' who gave her a slight nod and she said, "Understood Leviathan, we're coming in, ETA to landing 2 minutes." The Lieutenant punched in the necessary codes and the shuttle began to move towards the Leviathan's docking bay. "I want you to stay in the ship, Lieutenant," the 'General' said, "I do not know what exactly awaits me on board that ship, but chances are that things may go wrong, and if you were to stay on the ship and not get involved, they may let you go ... unharmed." "Yes sir," she answered, as the 'General' returned his eyes to the console, and back into thought. "Please Revan, let me be wrong," he thought, "Let it not be you, and if it is you, give me a chance to reach you, and return you to where you belong, if you care for me as I care for you, then turn away from the path you are on." His thoughts we're interrupted by a jolt. They had landed, there was no turning back now. He must confront her, and then we will see if, and how far she has fallen._

_Chapter 2: The Fine Line Between Love and Hate_

_As the 'General' made his way down the exit ramp, he noticed in his observation of the hangar bay, ten Republic soldiers, fully armed, waiting for him. He switched on his communicator and said, "Retract the ramp, Lieutenant, seal the typhoon, and ready shields._

_The Lieutenant who saw the armed group of soldiers as a threat responded, "Would you like me to activate the turrets as well, sir." The 'General' hearing her nervous voice said calmly, "That won't be necessary, Lieutenant, but stay alert nonetheless." The Lieutenant raised the ramp and powered up the shield generator, but honoured the 'General's" request and did not activate them, as she complied, "Understood General." _

_As he moved towards the captain of the group, he noticed an unease in their stands, and a doubt in their mind, although he could not sense what it was, he knew it to be a bad sign._

_He came to a halt approximately ten feet before the group and calmly said, "Yes, Captain?"_

_The Captain took two steps forward and answered, "Sir, we have orders to escort you to the war room." He stood silent for a moment and responded, "Very well Captain, lead the way." The Captain turned around and dismissed the rest of the group, and moved through the hangar bay door, with the 'General' following close. As they moved towards the turbolift, mechanics were busy repairing ship circuitry and welding the panels shut after circuitry was repaired. As he passed by, he noticed the crew did their best not to look at him, as though he had the plague. "What was the reason for the welcoming committee, Captain?" he asked, "Am I to be viewed as an enemy, and do I, therefore have to consider you an enemy, Captain?" The Captain, clearly caught off guard by such directness in the 'General's question stuttered, "I…I- I 'm just following orders, General." He could sense the Captain's fear, and in the hope of discovering more he continued, "Who's orders, Captain? Revan's perhaps?" The Captain, who was now beginning to sweat from the forehead said, "No, General…, the order came from Lord Malak." The slip of the tongue went unnoticed by the Captain, but not by the 'General' as he immediately stopped the questioning of the Captain, as to not start a fight before he had a chance to confront Revan. The Captain exhaled with a sigh at the sudden end of the questions. The turbolift doors opened and the two men entered, one bathing in sweat as though someone had set him on fire and the other calm as though he was severely sedated. The two man stood in the turbolift, and while the Captain was fiddling with his blaster, the 'General' had turned in to thought. He thought about the relationship he and Revan had. They had met twice before the wars, the first time was on Coruscant when he was only a Padawan, studying Lightsaber Combat Techniques with Master Kavar. Revan at that time was studying Jedi History from…. He did not remember who her teacher was at that time. He gave it little thought, and his thoughts dwelled to Dantooine, the second time he met her. This was only a year before the start of the war. He was nearing the end of his apprenticeship and was about to join the order as a Jedi Knight. At that time he was studying Force Techniques from Master Vandar. It was the first time they had a chance to really talk, and spent time together, away from the constant scrutiny of the Masters. On Coruscant they only had a chance to introduce themselves, but that introduction went side by side with a long exchange of stares and smiles. At Dantooine they developed a deep respect and affection for each other, and he was saddened when she left. Then a year later they met again as Revan came to recruit Jedi to fight in the war. A year had past but their affection for each other had not diminished. How could he refuse when she asked him to join. He had heard the objections of the council, and he believed they had merit, but in the end he felt that the Mandalorians had to be stopped or it would have destroyed everything he holds dear. Up until about ten months ago they had seen each other often, and their feelings for each other became stronger and stronger. They had shared moments of intimacy, by means of touch and the occasional kiss, but very early on they had agreed that whatever feelings they had for each other had to wait until the war was over. A painful expression came over his face as he thought of the possibility of her fall into darkness. During the ride to the command deck the Captain kept his eyes firmly on the turbolift doors as they past with the passing of each level. They had not spoken a word the entire way up, as finally the turbolift came to a stop and the doors opened._

_They walked into the hall, which for some reason was deserted, which gave another hint that a fight lay ahead. They stopped before a reinforced durasteel door and the Captain punched in the door code and the doors swung open. As he entered the room he found it to be deserted where normally it would be buzzing with people frantically tapping consoles, and command crew screaming orders. "General Revan will be with you shortly," the Captain said, and he made and about face and walked out of the room. The door closed and the 'General found himself alone in a room that looked the same as the last time he was on the Leviathan, but it felt different, suffocating, as though no air had penetrated it for some time. He stood there for a time, consumed by his thoughts, until suddenly he felt a disturbance in the Force. She was approaching, he could sense her as clearly as a Mandelorian lie. The door opened, and without turning to face her he said, "Hello Revan, it has been sometime my old friend." There was no immediate response, but as the doors closed behind her she said, "Hello Jace, it's good to see you again." The room went silent, and still he had not turned to face her, as it might reveal his thoughts, doubts and questions. No, he had to clear his mind, and call upon the Force to shield his mind, for much will be revealed here, many decisions to be taken, and he could not afford to give her an advantage. With his mind clear he turned to look upon her face. And as she returned that gaze with a smile, he did not return that smile, and as she looked upon his straight and determent face, her smile made room for a serious, almost angry look. It was time, it was the place, much will take shape here, possibly even the future._

_For a few seconds, which to the 'General' felt like minutes, the two stood there exchanging penetrating looks, until she said, "Are you not pleased to see me, Jace, have I changed so much that you do not recognize me?" He stood silent for a moment, gave her an inquisitive look, and then replied, "Yes, ... and no, your face is as lovely as the last time we met, but your stance, and your eyes are not." It was clear to him that she had changed, significantly changed, but he did not sense the Dark Side in her, which means that either she was shielding her thoughts from him, like he shielded his from her, or, she had not fallen to the Dark Side, but was merely a pawn, used by whatever darkness he now clearly sensed onboard the Leviathan. His thoughts dwelled on the Captain and his words to him as they walked to the elevator. "Malak" he thought, as the determent look on his face slowly mellowed. As his face lost it's determination she gently smiled and said, "This is not exactly the reunion I imagined, but you must forgive me, the past months have been a great strain, and I have not yet come to terms with all I have seen and heard." She lowered her head and sighed, "And things are about to get worse." He saw the pain in her expression as though she was deeply troubled and was deciding in her head whether or not she would reveal her troubles to him. All of a sudden she snapped out of her thoughts and said, "As you know, the bulk of the Mandelorian forces are gathering around the fifth planet in the Malachor system. They have set up a defensive perimeter between the planet and our fleet." She made her way to the Galaxy Map, and pressed a button, and brought up a hologram of the Malachor system. "Their strategy is such that the battle will be fought in space, and there is no reason for any ground troops to be deployed to Malachor's surface." She paused for a moment and then turned around and said, "There is no reason for you to be at Malachor." She looked at him with serious eyes and continued, "Admiral Dodonna can lead the fleet and she will have General Yusanis by her side, so you, DO NOT have to go," Her voice became pleading as she looked at him, hoping he would see her point, and not go, for he didn't have to, she didn't want him to. He could stay on the Leviathan, he could stay with her. The 'General" looked upon her and smiled, and the smile penetrated through her defences as she slowly began to shed tears, and for the first time looked right in to his eyes, and pleadingly said to him, "Will you stay here, stay here..., with me?" She looked into his eyes to see if she could detect an answer, for she now saw the face of the man she loved, the man she wanted at her side, not as an apprentice but as an equal. She knew it was in conflict with the codes and laws of the Sith, but she didn't care, he was hers, hers to love. The 'General', taken a back by her pleading question, slowly moved up to her, put his hands on her shoulder and pulled her up against him. The gentle and loving touch sent a shiver through her. He kissed her on top of her head and said, "I understand you had to ask me this, and part of me wants to say yes, part of me wants to stay with you, but I can't." She slowly cringed as she heard his gentle voice speak those awful words. Those were not the words she had wanted to hear, as her heart began to pound. He continued, "This battle will decide this war, we can finally deliver a blow that will cripple the Mandelorians, and force them into submission." And while her back was still turned to him her eyes slid closer and became dark. "I cannot leave my men two days before the largest and possibly decisive battle of the war," he said as he slowly removed his hands from her shoulders. She felt cold, as though she had been frozen in carbonite. With her thoughts dark about what she saw as betrayal from his part, she lowered her head to collect her thoughts. "No," she thought, "No, not yet. There is still a chance, it will be difficult, but it is a chance." She cleared her thoughts and let the darkness drift away, as she turned to him. She saw the gentle look in his eye, and decided to use his affection for her to her advantage. Her head lowered as she closed her eyes and said, "I understand sweet Jace, I suppose I'd have done the same in your position." She once again look up on him and continued, "Besides, I to have a battle to fight." She turned away and look towards the Galaxy Map. "Our scouts have reported that part of the Mandelorian fleet was separated from their main armada, and that Mandalore himself is on one of those ships, " she smirked, "And I plan to give them a little surprise." She thumbed the dot on the map representing the Mandelorian fleet, and turned around to say, "I'm sure you have a lot to do, as do I, so I suggest you go and do them." The 'General gave here a firm and penetrating stare, nodded, turned around and walked to the door. The door was still closed as he stood there, and waited, as he let the conversation move through his thoughts. A few seconds past, when finally the doors opened, and he could finally leave this room. He stepped outside and quickly the door slammed shut. He stood there for a moment, with his back to the closed. His mind was restless, almost chaotic, and he used the Force to attain order and calm his thoughts. He had felt it, as he had his hands on her shoulders, he had felt the darkness in her. "She tried to hide it, she did, but it was too strong," he thought. For a time he believed Malak to be the darkness, but it was her, he could feel it so clearly. He realized that she would not allow him to leave, "She will try to turn me if she can. And if she can't she will kill me." He now fully understood the danger he was in. He knew he'd find no help on this ship, no , they are loyal to her, as the Lieutenant is loyal to him. "The Lieutenant," he thought and he grabbed his communicator, switched it on and said, "Lieutenant, are you there?" There was no answer as he began moving towards the turbolift. All of a sudden he heard a cracking coming from the communicator, followed by a voice saying, "Yes, General, I hear you." Breathing a sigh of relief at hearing the Lieutenant's voice he responded, "Prep the 'Typhon' for immediate take-off Lieutenant, I want to leave as soon as I arrive." He paused for a moment and said, "It might be a while before I reach the ship..., There is a problem I must solve first." He continued to move towards the turbolift, when suddenly the Lieutenant's voiced echoed over the comm. "Sir, The Leviathan erected a force field barrier around the hangar bay, we have to take it down before we can leave." These words brought the 'General' to a stop, and he asked, "Can you locate the generator for that shield?" "Yes sir," said the Lieutenant, the generator is located in the hangar bay, but I can't turn the ship around to fire on it, for they'd blow me right up." The 'General' thought for a moment and said, "Sit tight Lieutenant, I will deal with that generator, you just prepare the ship." The Lieutenant obviously shaken said, "Yes sir, ... and sir, ... good luck." The 'General noticed her concerns and said, "To both of us Lieutenant, to both of us!" He switched off the communicator and continued towards the turbolift. About twenty feet before he reached the lift, the lift doors opened, and the contents of the turbolift forced him stop, and say, "Malak". The tall figure in the elevator chuckled loudly._

"_You weren't thinking of leaving us so soon are you?" he said as he ignited his lightsaber. The bright red blade hummed loudly as it's echo moved through the deserted corridor. The 'General' said nothing as he stood all alone in that corridor, with his eyes fixed on the 'Dark Entity' that stood before him. Malak took about three steps forward, out of the turbolift and said," I have been waiting for this a long time,... Jedi,… now,… DEFEND YOURSELF!"_

_Chapter 3: Darkness Ascending_

_As she stood in the war room of the Leviathan, Revan stared at the view screen to follow the movement of the Mandelorian fleet. She paid no heed to events that were shaping in the corridor adjacent the war room. She needed time to plan her strategy, so she might persuade him to join her, persuade him to see things her way, and if he could not be persuaded, she would force him to do so. When he left the room she had quickly contacted Malak, to tell him to confront him. That was the first part of her plan. She needed to keep him on the Leviathan, and she knew of Malak's disgust of those that followed the Jedi Code. She had hope that battle would fuel his emotions, making it easier to convert him. She had no love, no respect for Malak, she loathed him, but he was loyal, and would serve her needs. He was the perfect pawn and she had no reservations when she decided to sacrifice him, for it was for a greater purpose, HER purpose._

_There was a feeling of nausea racing through the General's body as Malak stormed towards him with his Lightsaber ready to strike. He could sense the hate in him, as that hate made him sick to his stomach. But he would not let this hate dull his senses, and as Malak brought the blade down from over his head, intending to destroy him with a single blow, the 'General' reached for his Lightsaber, ignited it and brought the bright blue beam in front of him to parry the massive blow. The two blades met a mere ten inches before the General's face, but the power of Malak's swing forced the blades to come closer still. All of a sudden the 'General' pushed his blade forward, sidestepped, and with a turn brought his Lightsaber down for an attack of his own. It was to no avail as Malak too turned and parried the General's strike. Furious with the sudden turn around, Malak delved deep into the Dark Side of the Force, then slowly released his grip on his Lightsaber to bring the 'General' forward, and then with a powerful push pressed the blade forward again, to sent the 'General' stumbling backwards. The 'General', caught off guard by the raw power of Malak, quickly used the Force to steady himself. He had been told of such power by Master Kavar, who had fought Dark Jedi in the Sith War against Exar Kun. Kavar had told him that such power could not be matched by a Jedi. The Dark Side gave it's user great strength, but also presented it's opponent with opportunities. "Be patient, stay calm, exploit this rage," he thought. He used the Force to clear his mind and calm his senses. Malak once again came forward ready to strike, but this time the 'General' was more then ready for him. Malak let out a series of powerful blows, expecting to overpower his opponent, but to his surprise was met with determination on his opponent's part , as the 'General' moved his Lightsaber graciously to easily parry Malak's attacks. As Malak continued to see his attack easily fended off by his opponent, Revan had left the Galaxy Map for what it was, and concentrated on the battle as it played out on the other side of the door. There was a smile on her face as she saw Malak's attacks being so easily met. She knew Malak could not defeat her love, she knew it would be almost impossible to defeat the 'General' in Lightsaber combat. "It is with the Dark Side of the Force that he must be challenged," she thought, "Only that can bring him to my side." _

_But there was something else on her mind. Malak thoughts revealed to her his intentions to destroy her love, against her direct order not to harm him. "This I cannot allow," she thought, "I must interfere when the time is right, but not yet." As she continued to follow the battle that had now spilled onto the bridge of the Leviathan._

_The bridge like the rest of the command deck had been completely deserted, as the two men continued to do battle. Malak had been on the offensive through most of the battle, only reversed when the 'General' needed time to breathe and compose himself. So far the 'General' had easily parried anything Malak had charged him with. Again the 'General' reversed an attack from Malak, and through a cunning combination of moves had created a distance between them. "Your skills are impressive Jedi," Malak said, "But they will not save you from that which is inevitable. Your skills are no match for the Dark Side." Malak began to chuckle as the 'General stood before him, clearly not intimidated by Malak's words. Over the years the 'General' had noticed that Malak was quick to anger, and responded violently, almost crazed to people that challenged his "wisdom' and authority. Now the 'General' intended to use this to his advantage and responded, "Your hate has given you strength Malak, but not power." The 'General checked Malak's expression, but could see that these words had no effect. "I am more powerful then any Jedi, "General'." Malak boasted. To Malak's surprise and fury the 'General' began to smile as he said, "You are a puppet, a tool to be used by the true Lord of the Sith. You are no leader, you are a follower, and not even the Dark Side can change this, and you know it." These words struck deep into Malak's pride and arrogance as his face became fully enraged, as he came forward screaming," DIE JEDI SCUM." This was the moment the 'General had been waiting for, Malak had been consumed by his rage and blindly came forward to attack him. The 'General' opened himself to the Force and used it to spot the weakness in Malak's attack. "There," he thought," his left side is unprotected, but I have to be quick and use his power as leverage." As Malak forced his blade down from over his head to deliver the deadly blow, the "General' took a quick step forward to meet Malak's blade, as the blades met, the 'General took a step side-wards, moved his blade around in a turn and brought the blade down. The blade cut Malak in the shoulder as a scream filled the bridge. The 'General' quickly thrust forth his hand and used the force to send Malak flying through the air and crashing into a console, which broke from the force with which Malak hit it. As Malak lay there holding his shoulder cringing in pain the 'General' deactivated his Lightsaber. Suddenly he felt a shock passing through his body that brought him down to his knees. "Well done my love the voice said, NOW,... FINISH HIM OFF!" The 'General' still on his knees trying to shake off the pain from the shock, and turned to face his attacker. "Revan,' he said, "I was wondering when the true Dark Lord would reveal himself." Revan stood there looking at him. His face took on the look of a disgusted one, as he saw this woman standing there. Here face was as though she had been dead for some time. It was white with a touch of grey, her eyes were a yellow-green colour, and her pupils blood-red. He could sense the terrible evil, the terrible darkness that resided inside her. 'I am not yours to command Dark Lord," he uttered as he struggled to get to his feet. Revan's eyes slid closed as she stretched forth her arms. A blue storm of electricity left her hand and hit the 'General' full on, as he once again crumbled to the floor. 'I am Darth Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith, and you will obey, Jedi." The 'General again stumbled to his feet. Even though he was in great pain, a thought creped into his mind, "Escape, I must escape," he thought as it became clear he could not win this fight. His only option now was to find a way to escape this ship, but how, surely they had sealed all the exits. "The turbolift," he thought, " Malak stood in the turbolift, so it must still be operational." Now he had a means of escape, all he needed now was the opportunity, and that might be a problem, when all of a sudden another shock hit is body, and this time it was stronger, the sensation more intense. Revan appeared to be tired of playing games and had her sights now set on breaking him, and if that would not work, she would kill him, that much was clear to him now, as he lay there on the floor cringing in pain, hearing the evil laugh of Revan, who he had loved, and now he would have to deal with her, if ever he would get the chance._

_As the 'General' endured another bolt of lightning, Malak had regained his composure and used the Dark Side to fight away the pain. He made it to his feet and turned around just in time to see his master deliver another devastating surge of lightning into the Jedi, who was now on the ground moaning in pain because of the continuing assault of Revan. "I was hoping you would listen to reason Jace, yet you continue to defy me." She said as she released yet another wave of lightning into the General's body. The 'General' had been unable to regain his composure during the relentless assault by the Dark Lord, was now slowly fading into unconsciousness. Revan, seeing the 'General' on the floor seized her attack and began to slowly walk, circling around him. "Why will you not join me, why cling to the teachings of these hide-bound relics that call themselves Jedi," she said as she continued to circle around the 'General'. "Denounce the old and embrace the new, join me my love, and together we can rule this galaxy, and bring order to the frightened and corrupt Republic." The 'General' had been able to regain some degree of control over his body, as he slowly began to move his arms. "To lead an empire one must be strong of will. The Sith offer such strength, for by the rules of the Sith "The Strongest Must Rule," she continued, "Let go of your loyalty to the Jedi, give in to your emotions, rise up and strike against me with all of your anger, and all of your hate." She paused for a moment and said, "Have you no love for me anymore, do you no longer care Jace?" The 'General, who was slowly recovering responded with a pained voice, "I loved the Revan I met so many years ago, and cared for the Revan that existed before the darkness that now fills your essence." He rolled himself onto his back and the to his left side and raised his upper body from the ground, supporting it with his arm. "I joined this war, not to defy the council, or for the glory of battle, but for the Republic. A Republic the Jedi vowed to protect, and when they denied the Republic aide without giving a just reason they were wrong." He said, "But even though I felt they were wrong, and even though I have the mark of death on my heart, does not mean I will betray them, by turning to the Dark Side and joining the Sith, not even for you." Revan's face had now become engraved with fury, and barked, "What will you do then when the war is over. Will you return to the council and face their judgment? They will imprison you, maybe even Exile you, is that what you want Jace?" The 'General' now regained much of his strength and lifted his body further into an upright position, without revealing his renewed strength to his enemies answered, "If that is what must be, then so be it." He scouted the room for ways to escape and noticed the door to the bridge was not under lockdown. He still had a clear path to the turbolift, and all he needed now was a moment of distraction or confusion to escape. Malak had now seen enough and stumbled towards his master and said. "Let us destroy this Jedi, it is now clear that he will not sway from the Jedi Code." He stood slightly bent over to absorb the pain. Revan, upon hearing the words of her apprentice standing behind her, growled with anger, reached for her belt to her Lightsaber, drew it, turned around and with one swift stroke she brought the blade down. "AHHHHHH," screamed Malak as he crushed to the floor, and moved his hands to his face. Revan strike had cut off the lower jaw of her apprentice, which now laid on the floor beneath her feet. "It is your fault he will not be swayed, for I gave you strict orders to not kill him. But you could not refuse, could you, no, you wanted glory. He sensed your intend to kill him and it only strengthened his resolve." She extended her arms and send a force of Lightning through the body of her already battered apprentice and said, "You have forgotten your place, my apprentice, take this lesson for what it is and learn from it." She turned around to once again focus on the 'General' only to find him not where she had left him. The 'General' saw the skirmish between Revan and Malak as an opportunity to escape. While Revan separated Malak's lower jaw from the rest of his face, he had silently stumbled to his feet and made his way to the bridge door which led to the corridor, which led to the turbolift and his means of escape. By the time Revan discovered his absence, he had made it to the bridge door. She turned to see him leaning against the wall of the corridor, where he stood, his face turned towards her. "Not so fast Jace" she said as she sent a force of lightning towards him. But the 'General' foreseeing her attack quickly pressed the door control button and the door slammed shut mere moments the lightning would have hit him, but now died out on the durasteel of the bridge door. The 'General' took out his lightsaber and used it to destroy the control panel of the door. He took a deep breath and began moving towards the turbolift. As he entered the lift, he heard a loud cracking noise, followed by boom, and as he turned to see what happened he saw her standing in the opening of the door. She had used the Dark Side of the Force to completely destroy the durasteel door. He saw not a woman but something else, something rotten, downright evil. He could barely recognize her as her face was now fully grey and her eyes glowed bright red, and there was a red glow surrounding her. She had finally shown the full extend of her power, and it was a power he could not hope to withstand. As Revan marched forward, he quickly closed the turbolift doors, and pressed the Hangar Bay button. He sat down on his knees and closed his eyes. He had to heal and regain his strength and focus, for he would surely face opposition when he exits the turbolift. The turbolift doors opened and as he opened his eyes he heard, "There he is, get him men, don't let him escape." The 'General' ignited his Lightsaber as the soldiers began to fire their blaster rifles. He concentrated as he called upon the Force to guide his Lightsaber in the path of the blaster fire and parrying them, sending them back to soldiers in front of him._

_One by one the soldiers fell by their own blaster shots until he had cleared the path in front of him. The 'General' ran to the end of the hallway but stopped as he came to a T-junction. Left was the way to the Hangar Bay, but he sensed soldiers on both the left and right side of the corridor. He took two steps forward and quickly looked left and right. "There he is,... FIRE! One of them yelled." Both groups of soldiers opened fire, but the 'General' who had expected, or rather hoped they'd open fire upon spotting him, quickly took two steps back. The blaster shots passed in front of him and a series of "ahhhh's" and 'ohwwww's echoed through the corridor followed by silence. Using the Force he sensed that two of them still stood on the right side. He took two steps and with his right hand send out a Force Push to send the two remaining soldiers crashing into the wall at the end of the corridor, rendering them unconscious. He quickly turned left and made his way down to the corridor. He had a clear path to the Hangar Bay, but was worried about what was awaiting him inside there. _

_If the Lieutenant was still alive, there was a chance they could escape._

_Behind the 'General' Revan had taken the turbolift down, in pursuit of her "betrayer'. As the turbolift doors opened she saw the bodies of the soldiers that had fallen to the fugitive Jedi. She paid little attention to the bodies as she continued her pursuit for the 'General'._

_Finally reaching the Hangar Bay doors the 'General' found them to be locked, and the override switch disabled. He sighed for a moment as he used his senses to see what awaited him behind this door. He sensed the 'Typhon' was still in one piece and still sealed tight. "Good" he thought, "They have not reached her yet." He also sensed fifteen fully armed soldiers waiting for him. He took out his Lightsaber, ignited it once more, and with a thrust sent the humming blue blade through the Hangar Bay door. Unlike the doors on the command deck this was not made of durasteel, but of a weaker alloy. The blade melted the door until it clicked and then opened. The soldiers were to his right in the back of the Hangar and the force field generator on his left. A sudden shiver ran through his body, as his sensed alerted him for a danger behind him. "Revan" he thought, "Not much time, I will need to take out the generator and the troops at the same time." As he moved forward, the ramp to the 'Typhon' slowly lowered for him. He ignited his Lightsaber , swung his right arm backward, and threw his blade hurling towards the shield generator. At the time his blade hurled towards the generator, he turned slightly to face the soldiers that were now moving towards him, rifles ready to fire, he pulled his left arm backwards across his body, closed his eyes to delve deeply in to the Force, then swung his arm forward, and send a wave of wind towards the soldiers, that lifted them all of the ground, and sent them flying back against the force field still surrounding the Hangar Bay. The blade he sent hurling had now reached it's target, and it cut through the machine causing it to spark and explode. As he moved towards the ship the force field barrier disappeared, and as he stood at the bottom of the ramp to the 'Typhon' he stretched his arm towards his blade and used the Force to call it back to him. When the blade had returned to his hand he made his way up the ramp yelling, "Get us out of here, Lieutenant, NOW!" The Lieutenant had already started the engine and began take-off, lifting the ramp as they went. As the 'Typhon' picked up speed and flew out of the Hangar Bay, Revan arrived, just in time to see her 'betrayer's' ship leave the Hangar Bay, and quickly put distance between it, and the Leviathan. A Captain came up behind her and asked, "You wish us to follow the ship, My Lord," Staring at the stars in front of her she made a slight growl and said, "No, Captain, let them go." The Captain visibly surprised anwered, 'Yes, My Lord." Revan continued to stare to the stars and slowly mumbled, "Well done, Jace, well done, but this is not over yet," and she turned around to head back into the Leviathan._

_Chapter 4: Secrets of the Sith_

_Lt. Valan plotted a course to rendez-vous with the Republic Fleet waiting at Malachor._

_With the coordinates locked into the navicomputer she stood up and moved to the back of the shuttle to check up on the 'General', only to find him lying flat on his back in the sleeping compartment, gasping for air. She had never seen the 'General' like this, and a growing concern sneaked it's way into her head. 'What happened on the Leviathan," she thought, "What did he see and learn." She sighed as she started pacing back and forth in the sleeping compartment, when suddenly a voice said, "Would you stand still, your pacing is wearing me out." The Lieutenant came to an immediate stop and said, "Are you alright sir?" , which was a stupid question as she well knew, but it was the only one that came to mind. "I will be Lieutenant, I will be," the 'General' responded. The Lieutenant noticed the pained look in his eyes, as he asked, "Are we on course for Malachor?" "Yes sir, we should rendez-vous with the fleet in about twenty minutes," the Lieutenant said. "Very good Lieutenant," the 'General' responded as he turned onto his side with his back facing the Lieutenant. Lt. Valan turned around to head back to the cockpit, but her movement was slow and uneasy. She had questions, but she was in doubt on whether or not she should ask him. Finally she gathered her nerves and said. "General, she again hesitated for a moment and continued, "What happened onboard the Leviathan, Did you see General Revan, What did she say?. The 'General' sighed as he turned to face the Lieutenant and said, "General Revan will not be joining us at Malachor Lieutenant, she will be going after Mandalore, now that he is separated from the main Mandelorian fleet. As to what happened on the Leviathan, well, let's just say that I solved the mystery and leave it at that, at least for now." The Lieutenant had wanted more of an answer, but realized that asking him about it now would do no good. He had always treated her with respect, and would now do the same in return, she owed him that much at least. She turned and walked back to the cockpit, and sat behind her console. All manners of thought crossed her mind as she sat and watched the console. She was mostly preoccupied with the answers, if you can call them that, the 'General' had given her. It was good that General Revan was going after the leader of the Mandelorians, that would help the war as it drew to an end, but mostly she wondered about the mystery the "General' said he solved. His answer had been very Jedi-like, which means cryptic as hell, and she may have found the answer had her mind not been preoccupied with ten things at the same time. As she had her hands in her hair, slightly pulling it out of frustration, to her inability to solve the puzzle the console started beeping. There was a message coming in from the Marauder, the 'General's' ship. She clicked on the holo-vid and saw a Iridonian standing before her. The Iridonian's name was Bao-Dur, the chief engineer of the Marauder. "Hello Lieutenant, good to see you again," he said, "Is the 'General' available, I have something, I think he'll want to hear." The Lieutenant, thinking the 'General' was too tired and not in the mood to speak to anyone responded, "The 'General' is not available at this ... . She was cut off by a voice from behind her saying, "What is it crewman!" as the Lieutenant was visibly startled by the 'General' sneaking up on him. The Iridonian clearly pleased to see the 'General' said, "Something strange happened when you were meeting with General Revan. A ship registering as one of the Republic appeared and said they had equipment that needed to be brought on board, by order of General Revan, but the ship was of an unknown configuration, but it's crew were Republic soldiers led by a Jedi." The 'General stood for a moment thinking about this ship, crew and cargo, and said, "What was the cargo they brought on board crewman?" _

_The Iridonian had a puzzled look as he responded, "A weapon 'General', something they called a Mass Shadow Generator. First inspections of the device suggested it is a sonic resonance amplifier, only a thousand times stronger then any we currently have in the fleet."_

_The 'General' stood in the cockpit, searching his thoughts, trying to understand whatever it is Revan intends them to do with it. After a moment of thought he asked, "Do you know where they got this weapon, or where it was manufactured crewman?" The Iridonian gave the 'General a surprising look and said, "No 'General", in fact we were hoping you could tell us." The 'General frowned and said, "I have no idea where this Mass Shadow Generator comes from, or where, and more importantly, who, build this weapon! What more have you learned from studying it? "We learned that when activated it sends out a massive sonic resonance burst, so large in fact that it could destroy a planet, and even create a inverted atmosphere that would pull all who stray to close to it, a gravity black hole so to speak! We are however not sure how the energy containment of the weapon is dealt with, for the energy storage is again, massive," The Iridonian technician said. The 'General shaked his head in disbelief as he said, "Why would she think we would need firepower like that,... hmm, what is she up to." The 'General stayed silent for a moment, then continued, "I need to think about this for a bit crewman. I am almost at the Marauder, so will talk more of this when I am onboard." The Iridonian nodded and responded, "Understood General, we'll see you soon, Bao-Dur out!" The holo-vid flickered off as the Lieutenant who had listened to their conversation with disbelief, turned around to see the 'General' consumed by thought. She looked to the floor, then raised her head back up to the 'General' and said, "What's going on here, sir." The 'General' lowered his head and sighed, "I don't know Lieutenant, but I have a bad feeling about this." The 'General turned without saying anything more and returned to the sleeping compartment, leaving the Lieutenant with a puzzled look on her face in the cockpit._

_As the Leviathan moved on an intercept course to the stray group of Mandelorian ships, Revan walked into the Medical Bay to check up on her apprentice. She found him floating inside a kolto tank and the damage to his face was now clearly visible. She turned to the Chief Medical Officer and said, "How is he, Commander." As she looked to the table she saw a piece of metal being shaped into a form. "The damage to his face is permanent My Lord", he said, "We can replace the jaw easily but there was also extensive damage to his vocal cords." _

_The Commander walked to the small table that stood near the kolto tank and said, "There is a way to save his voice using a voice mimicker that we can fuse to the nerve. He would be able to regain his speech, but this technology is new and has not yet been tested, and gives no guarantees of success." Revan, unmoved by the state her apprentice was in replied, "Do what you can Commander, and do not worry about failure. I don't care whether he speaks again or not, I only need him to serve me, and die for me when I ask him to." The Commander, shocked by the words of his Lord muttered, "T-t-that will not be a problem My Lord." Revan taking one more look at her apprentice said, "Good, that's all I need to know, now If you'll excuse me, I have more important things to do." Without looking at the Commander she turned and walked out of the Medical Bay. In the corridor Admiral Karath already stood waiting and said, "You summoned me My Lord." "Yes Admiral, were you able to track the 'Typhon's' heading?" she said. "Yes My Lord, they have set course to rejoin the fleet at Malachor," the Admiral replied. "Very good, was the package delivered?" she asked. "Yes My Lord the package was delivered to the Marauder as you requested," he answered. A grin appeared on her face ,and as she began to chuckle softly she said, "Excellent, all is according to my plan, but now we must attend to another matter, have you filtered out the disloyals among our group?" They entered the turbolift and as the doors closed the Admiral said, "We have My Lord, they are transported to the Endar Spire, and then they'll be given orders to join the fleet at Malachor." Again a grin appeared on Revan's face as he revelled in the thought of his plan coming together, when the thought was interrupted by the Admiral asking, "Are you sure the Jedi General will fire the Mass Shadow Generator My Lord?" The Admiral was not convinced a Jedi would give the order to fire a weapon of mass destruction. The grin disappeared from her face as she explained, "You are not asking a question, I have not asked myself Admiral, but the fleet assembled at Malachor are all disposable. I have made sure that all the ships I know are not loyal were send there. They have barely enough ships to survive the battle, and no matter how valiantly they do battle, they will suffer terrible losses. The 'General' has a unique power, that allows him to bond with those that serve him , a bond stronger than is normal, even for Jedi. When he senses the loss of so many lives, it will consume him and he will give the order to fire simply to make the pain stop." Revan's evil laugh felt disturbing to the Admiral. The thought of all those lives that would be spent in that battle send shivers down his spine. But this is the road he has chosen, and there was no turning back. While the turbolift door opened he said, "But the planet will be completely destroyed, and if you are right about the secrets that lay buried there, it will be months before any trip to the surface is possible, and the Academy may not survive the destruction of Malachor V." The two left the elevator and made their way to the war room, the room where two hours earlier she stood face to face with the 'General'. The thought of that confrontation still enraged her, and as she though about his escape she sent a bolt of lightning towards a console, which exploded on impact. She calmed herself somewhat, turned to the Admiral, who was in fear, though he tried his best to hide it. "You underestimate the power of the Dark Side Admiral, it will take more then the destruction of a planet to destroy the Academy." Revan turned towards the Galaxy Map and looked for the strayed Mandelorian ships. "When we intercept them you will engage the enemy, tie them up as much as you can, but you will leave this ship untouched." She pointed to the most central dot on the map. "This is Mandalore's ship, and Mandalore is MINE to deal with. I will take a one of the fighters and dock with it on his ship. I will have the element of surprise, as one person can easily make his way through the ship undetected. Take your time with them Admiral, we have four times the ships they have, and if you surround them, they'll have nowhere to run to." The Admiral fixed on the small group of dots on the Galaxy Map and answered, "As you wish My Lord." The Admiral punched the communicator and said, "How long until we reach our target Captain?" The comm. system made a cracking noise, as there was a lot of interference due to the Force Lightning released by Revan a minute ago. "Intercept in ten minutes Admiral, they have spotted us but they moving away from us slowly. It looks like their lead ship has taken substantial damage and is unable to move very quickly," the Captain responded. "Very well Captain," the Admiral said, "bring the fleet in to battle readiness and take up offensive positions, have a fighter standing by for Lord Revan, and send the Endar Spire to Malachor. I will join you on the bridge in a minute." "Yes Admiral" the Captain answered and switched off the comm. Revan turned to the Admiral with a deadly serious face and said, "I trust you can handle things from here Admiral, I'm going to the Hangar Bay to get ready for departure." "Yes My Lord," the Admiral answered. Revan turned to the Galaxy Map and said in a deep growling voice, "Too long have you eluded me Mandalore, but no more, today we end this." She walked out of the war room with an outright enraged, but determent look on her face. The Admiral followed her out the war room to make his way to the bridge and prepare for battle, and as the 'General boarded the Marauder, Revan made her way to the Hangar Bay to leave the Leviathan and confront Mandalore._

_Chapter 5: The Silence before the Storm_

_As the 'General' made his way to the command deck of the Marauder he said to Lt. Valan, "Send the Iridonian technician to the war room, Lieutenant, I have some questions for him." "Yes General" the Lieutenant responded as she walked to the comm. system and said, "Lt. Valan to engine room." A moment passed and a voice answered, 'Engine room here, go ahead Lieutenant," "Have crewman Bao-Dur report to the General in the war room immediately," she ordered, with urgency clearly to be heard in her voice. "Right away Lieutenant, engine room out." The voice responded. The 'General' had already entered the turbolift and was on his way up to the command deck. He took the ride up as a way to organize his thoughts. "Why did she send this weapon to his ship, and not to the Ravager. Admiral Dodonna's ship would not actively engage during the battle, and have therefore more time, and better opportunities to fire this weapon. Where did she get that ship, where did she get that weapon." All these question's raced through his mind as the turbolifts opened. He quickly made his way through the corridor to the war room, nodding his head to the crew who were quick to stand in attention as he passed by them. He punched in de code to the war room, and as he was about to enter saw the Iridonian technician entering the corridor, making his way to him. He stood in the door opening and waited for the Iridonian to catch up with him, and as he did, the Iridonian snapped in attention and said, "Crewman Bao-Dur reporting as ordered General." The 'General looked at the Iridonian as he stood before him still in attention and he said, "At ease crewman." The Iridonian relaxed his posture a little but remained in a state of attention. In the Republic the Iridonians were called 'Zabrak', because of their warrior like nature. Mostly Zabrak did not get involved in the wars of others, but some of the Zabrak-clans made an exception in this war. A few of their colony's were attacked by the Mandelorians, and the clans that occupied those colony's had now joined the Republic forces in their struggle against these savagers. Most of them were warriors, but a few were skilled technicians like this one. "After you crewman," he said. The Iridonian entered the war room, followed closely by the General, who closed the door and walked over to the console in the middle of the room. He pressed a few buttons and said, "General to bridge, respond." He gave a quick look to Bao-Dur and as they exchange looks, they heard, "Captain Parnil, here sir." The General turned to the console and said, "Alert the fleet to deploy and make ready to get us under way." "Yes sir, signal away. What will be our heading sir?" the Captain asked. The General looked, first at Bao-Dur, then at the console and responded, "Set a course to Malachor V." "Yes sir, entering coordinates now. Estimated time of arrival approximately two hours sir," the Captain confirmed. The General switched off the console, turned to Bao-Dur and said, "Now crewman, tell me about this Mass Shadow Generator Revan has send to us. First, where did she get the technology to build it, and, who exactly was the Jedi in charge of delivering it. Two, this ship they brought it in, you said it was of unknown configuration, but how is that possible. Revan only has access to Republic ships. Maybe it was a Mandelorian vessel, she had spared to study Mandalorian technology." Bao-Dur took a few moments to process all the information and finally answered, "To answer your first question General, study of the celluloid used to contain the power cells and harness the energy distribution revealed that they used standard durasteel packaging, yet close study revealed that the durasteel was reinforced using an alloy that is unknown to us. It does not appear on any of the Republics periodic tables, but the alloy increases the energy resistance of the durasteel a thousand times." The General's face looked worried and the Iridonian hesitated to answer the second question but the General had asked so he had to answer, and finally he continued, "The ship was most definitely not Mandelorian General! The Republic databank contains blueprints of every single Mandelorian ship in the fleet, and we did a cross reverence and came up empty. We do not know where this ship comes from, but we do know that it is not Mandelorian. The ship was bigger than any Republic or Mandelorian vessel, and the front of the ship was shaped like the beak of an Ithorian fire bird. The Jedi commanding the ship was Merin Durinan!" The General's eyes betrayed familiarity and Bao-Dur said, "Do you know him, General?" The General bit his lip for a moment and said, "Yes, I know him, all to well, and I don't like this, but it is consistent with the recent discovery I made!" Bao-Dur looked at the General and said, "Discoveries" The Iridonian was shocked that he spoke that out loud. The General noticing the embarrassed look on Bao-Dur's face said with a little smile, "Nothing for you to worry about my friend." Bao-Dur, not used to people listening or talking to him, no less call him 'friend' looked at the General with a greater respect and awe than ever, and right there and then he decided he would follow this General anywhere from now on, even to his death. The General in the mean time was typing something down on a datapad. He turned to Bao-Dur, handed him the datapad and said, "I've decided that I can trust you Bao-Dur, so I want you to do something important for me." The Iridonian, boasted by the General's trust said, "Anything for you General." The General smiled and said, "Good! I want you to transfer fire control of the weapon to my console on the bridge, and lock it with the password that is on the datapad I just gave you." Bao-Dur quickly looked at the datapad and saw that the password said 'Atris'. "I want it locked so nobody can fire this weapon without my authorization, just in case there are saboteurs or hero wannabe's on board. I also want you on the bridge with me to assume control of my console on the bridge." Bao-Dur heard the orders of the General spoken in a concerned voice, and immediately realized the validity of these orders. "Understood General," he said as he tucked away the datapad under his uniform. "Good! Now go quickly, time is running short. If anyone stops you, or asks for your help, just say that you are running an urgent errand for me, and you don't have time to talk or help. If they don't believe you show them this, and move on. Do what you have to do and then hurry back to the bridge." Bao-Dur was surprised to see the General give him his Lightsaber, as proof to show people that he was under the General's orders. Bao-Dur looked at the Jedi weapon for a moment and said, "Right away General." The General gave the Iridonian a smile and nodded whilst saying, "Dismissed crewman." Bao-Dur turned, left the room and made haste down the corridor. The General stayed behind and was thinking about the battle that lay ahead. He now knew that Revan was setting him and the Republic fleet up for something big, something terrible. He could feel it in every fibre of his being. The only thing he couldn't see or know, is how they would be set up, but like it is with everything that has happened in this war, the truth would come at it's own accord and nothing he could do right now was going to change that. He walked out of the room and made his way to the bridge. It was time, time to go to battle, there was no retreat, no surrender, they would win, or they would die, but this day and this battle will be remembered for years to come._

_As Revan sat down in the pilot seat, she heard the Leviathan's main guns open fire on the Mandalorian ships. The battle had begun, and she would end it. Five long years she had waited for this moment. She could have killed Mandalore and thereby ending the war years ago, but she had always managed to restrain herself. She had needed him, needed him to rage war, destroy worlds and keep everyone off guard while she searched for the Star Forge. The Star Forge was a factory, for droids, ships, and weapons. It was of the Dark Side, an ancient secret of a forgotten race. The great Sith Lords of times past knew of it, harnessed it and fell by it. But she would do it differently, she would not let it consume her, as it did them. But the secrecy was now coming to an end, she had followed the trail of the Star Maps to the Star Forge, she had begun building a fleet and now Mandalore had served his purpose and it was time for him to die. There was a beep coming from the console. It was a signal from Admiral Karath that it was time. The diversion was a success and she could now approach Mandalore's ship undetected. She started the engine's, set thrusters to maximum, lifted the ship off the ground, and left the Leviathan, to make her way through the battle to her enemy._

"_Sir, enemy vessels are surrounding the Mandalore, they're trying to protect her from incoming fire." The weapons officer said. "Understood Lieutenant," Admiral Karath said, "Adjust targeting scanners to open fire on those ships, and contact the fleet, tell them to take up defensive positions around the Mandalorian battle group, and open fire on the support ships." "Yes sir," the Lieutenant responded. The Admiral smiled, he had been given orders to detain the Mandalorians long enough to allow his Master to board the lead ship, and they were making it easy for him. Revan had skilfully evaded both enemy and friendly fire, and broken through the barricade around Mandalore's ship, when all of a sudden her thoughts dwelled on Jace and on what he was doing. She couldn't help but think of what might have been, what she and him could have achieved had he joined her. She could feel a rage coming on in her body, the thought of him denying her was consuming her thoughts, when all of a sudden a red light flickered, accompanied by a loud beeping. She snapped out of thought just in time as she had drifted to close to the Mandalorian ship. If the collision alarm hadn't shaken her out of thought she would have surely crashed into the enemy ship, but as it was she had been snapped out of her thoughts in time, and with a few punches on the console she, engaged evasive manoeuvres and the fighter gracefully flew past the hull of the Mandalorian vessel. She turned the ship around to come in for another approach. This time her approach was perfect as she made flew the fighter in to the Hangar Bay of the Mandalorian vessel for a smooth landing. As she had expected the Hangar Bay was empty as everyone was detained with tasks that would make sure the ship remained in one piece. The ship had been in heavy combat a few days ago, and reports stated that it had taken heavy losses, so to keep the ship operational crews had been switched to operate primary systems. She lowered the ramp and exited the fighter. She made her way to the door, and to her surprise found the door unlocked. She moved through the door and into the main corridor. The Hangar Bay level appeared to be completely abandoned as she made her way through the corridor to try and find the turbolift. As she approached a T-junction she suddenly stopped, as her senses told her there were life forms in two of the rooms along the corridor. This was not a good time to be spotted, as the ship would be on full alert and she'd have a hundred heavily armed Mandalorians tearing this ship apart trying to find her. No, she had to stay out of sight until she reached the bridge, and if that proved impossible, than at least until she had reached the command deck. Luckily she was a Sentinel, trained in the art of stealth and sneak attacks, a treat which had proved useful in the course of the war, so useful in fact, that she had planned to make a special unit of Sith warriors using this technique when the war was over. She switched to stealth mode and slowly made her way, down the left corridor and past the room where a group of Mandalorians were most likely duelling as she could hear the clattering of vibroswords. She slowly continued her way down the corridor until she came to another T-junction. She once again used her senses to scan for life signs, but found none. She remembered the lay-out of the ship, and knew she had to turn right and then follow the corridor all the way to the end, where the turbolift was located. She switched of the stealth mode and quickly made her way down the corridor and in to the turbolift. To her surprise she could take the turbolift straight to the bridge, which suited her fine cause it cut down on the slow stealth movement and possible detection. She was about to press the button to take her to the bridge when she heard a voice saying, "I don't have time. Mandalore has ordered me to the bridge, and you know as well as I do, you don't keep Mandalore waiting." Revan quickly switched stealth mode back on, and not a second too late as the Mandalorian came running to the turbolift. Revan moved to the back of the lift to make certain the was no possibility of contact. The Mandalorians were also skilled in the use of stealth technology and how to spot those trying to use it against them. Revan knew the chances of being spotted were slim, because she had one advantage, the Mandalorians did not knew their ship had been boarded and therefore wouldn't be as aware as normally they would be, she had the element of surprise on her side, and it would take her all the way to the bridge. She would finally confront Mandalore and end this Mandalorians miserable existence, and she would take her time with him, make him suffer as he made others suffer, not that she cared about the others, but it was a good excuse as any to justify her hunger to inflict pain and suffering. As the doors closed and the lift began it's journey to the bridge Revan thought to herself, "I'm coming for you Mandalore, you're life... and death are MINE." _

_Chapter 6: The Fall of Mandalore_

_With stealth mode engaged, Revan stood behind the Mandelorian in the turbolift. She had refused the temptation of gutting the Mandelorian right there and then, as a dead Mandelorian in a turbolift was cause for alarm. She needed to be on the bridge before she could strike, and as such she bit her lip and tightened her grip on her Lightsaber as she removed it from the belt around her waist. The lift stopped and the Mandelorian made his way out of the elevator. Revan slowly followed, always keeping the Mandelorian within striking range. "Rendar reported as ordered Mandalore," he said. Revan watched the room to wait and see who reacted and where from. A tall figure wearing bright silver armour turned and said. "Man the weapons console soldier." The figure barking the orders was bigger then the others by nearly ten inches. This was her moment, she was ready, she had identified her target, observed the room, chosen a strategy and was now ready to strike. "Yes Mandalore," the Mandalorian said and as he turned to move to the console, he suddenly let out a shriek and fell to his knees. A blood-red blade had pierced him from behind, straight through his chest, hitting the Mandelorians heart on it's way through. The Mandalorians on the bridge were clearly taken by surprise as they stood frozen in place for a split second. Revan noticed their moment of inaction and used it to disengage her stealth and quickly send several bolts of lightning to the consoles on the bridge, electrocuting the Mandelorians operating those consoles, and wounding those who stood close to them. She quickly made her way to the centre of the bridge. A Mandelorian soldier wearing a red and grey armour stepped forward with his ripper ready to fire, but Revan prepared for this Mandelorian raised her hand and with a push of the Force send him flying against the durasteel wall, knocking him out cold. She saw Mandelore rising from his chair his hand reaching for a blaster rifle. Revan stretched her right hand forward and use the Force to lift the large silver armoured Mandalorian off the ground. The few Mandelorians on the bridge that were still standing took out their weapons and opened fire on the female Jedi. Revan still holding her Lightsaber in her left hand, ignited it and skilfully deflected the blaster bolts away from her and back to where they came from, all the while Mandalore hang in the air unable to move a mussle to help his man. One by one the deflected blaster bolts took down the Mandelorians as she had now almost cleared the entire bridge. As the last Mandelorian soldier fell to the ground, she turned her head towards the silver figure hanging motionless in the air before her. "So Mandalore, we meet at last," she said, her red blade retracting back into her hilt. As she turned to face her incapacitated enemy, she heard a loud siren go off. One off the Mandelorian soldiers had managed to stay alive long to hit the alarm. Revan turned and saw the red and grey Mandelorian standing next to the computer holding his back. Revan knew Mandelorians were tough to kill, but in the heat of battle there was always the possibility of one escaping her attention. She ignited her Lightsaber and threw the red blade towards the Mandalorian, cutting his head clean off. She reached with her hand to call her Lightsaber back to her, and as it returned to her hand the blade retracted. She turned towards Mandalore and said, "I think punishment is in order here," and as she spoke those words she closed the palm of her hand ever so slightly. A cracking of bones and a cry of pain could be heard coming from the leader of the Mandelorians. Revan had used the Force to crush several of his ribs saying, "I hope no one else is stupid enough to interrupt us." Mandalore breathing heavily said, "Who are you," his moaning betraying his pain. Revan smirked as she looked upon this, in her eyes, inferior creature and said, "You are pitiful indeed if you have not figured that out by now, I am Revan." Although his mask hid his expression, she clearly sensed the surprise in his mind. "hmmghh," he moaned, "So you are the infamous Jedi that has been ravaging my people." Revan smirked and laughed and said, "I am not a Jedi, Mandalore, I am that which brought you to attack the Republic in the first place." Mandalore still breathing heavily and moaning responded, 'I-I do not understand." Revan now clearly to show irritation said, "No, ofcourse not, it would be hard to fathom for one such as yourself, someone with a limited vision and an inferior mind." Revan sighed and continued, "I no longer follow the feeble and cowardice code of the Jedi, instead I embraced the strength and power of Sith teachings." "Sith?" Mandalore said, " You follow the path of Exar Kun, of Ulic Qel-Droma, Why!" Revan stood silent for a moment as to think over the words of Mandalore, as though she cared, as though there was wisdom in his words. She did not care, and if he did possessed wisdom, he would not have attacked the Republic in the first place. But she would indulge him, and his vaunted Mandalorian Code and offer him a soldiers death, a death the Mandelorians viewed as honourable. She moved her right arm down, lowering Mandalore to the ground, who collapsed as soon as he hit it, she made her way over to one of the Mandelorian bodies on the ground, picked up a vibroblade, and threw it to Mandalore saying, "Enough talk, let us end this Worm. I'll give you a chance to die in a Mandalorian way, a duelling way. Now get up and fight!" Mandalore clutched his chest, picked up the vibroblade, and used it to get to his feet. "You want my life Sith, COME AND TAKE IT!" And as the Republic fleet arrived at Malachor V, Revan and Mandalore stood face to face, ready to do battle. Revan, bathing in the power of the Dark Side, letting the rage and fury flow freely through her ignited her Lightsaber, and with her eyed glowing bright red and a smirk on her face, ready for it, ready for Mandalore as he charged forward to meet her challenge. As he closed in on her he brought his blade down from over his head. Revan blocked the incoming blow, brought her blade back to her to continue the downward motion of the blade, and then thrust forward, using the force to push her opponent back. Mandalore stumbled and fell on his back and slit against a console. Revan laughing in contempt about this pitiful attempt said, "Is that all you can muster Mandalore, greatest of all Mandalorians," As Mandalore lay against the consol clutching his chest, while cringing in pain she said, "Get up weak, pathetic fool, Get up!" Revan was intent on not only making him suffer but to humiliate him. She did it to satisfy her ego, her craving, hunger for power, and he was the perfect specimen to feed on. She wanted to break him, not just physically, but mentally as well, and she had time, time enough to make him suffer._

_Mandalore still wary of the pain seemed determent not to give in. He slowly made it to his feet and looked in the eyes of his enemy. "Are you afraid to finish it, Sith," he said, "I am not impressed. To take on a fighter that is injured is an unfair fight, but everything I've come to expect from the cowardly Sith." Revan upon hearing these words stood motionless, eyes locked on her prey, still bathing in the power of the Dark Side and still the evil grin on her face. "Come forward Mandalore, strike me down, that should not be difficult, even for a weak warrior as yourself." Mandalore upon hearing these words, charged forward, again hell bend on making this Sith wrench pay for her insults. Revan still grinning, brought her blade in a defensive position, and blocked the first blow of her opponent. She stepped back to create more room between her and Mandalore, as he came charging forward and unleashed a powerful flurry of blows. None had any effect on the Sith Lord as she easily fended of these flurries with grace and precision. She again took a step back, as Mandalore raised his sword above his head and lashed out with a frustrated growl. Revan saw the opening and was ready to counter. She brought the blade across her body, absorbed the blow, took a step to the right, and turned 360 degrees counter- clockwise and brought the blade down. A massive cry of pain followed, as Mandalore fell to the ground holding hid shoulder. Revan's blade cut the left arm of Mandalore, severing it just below the shoulder. A huge amount of blood squirted from the left shoulder as the tall Mandalorian lay on the ground, with his right hand searching for his severed left arm. Revan saw him reaching for his arm, walked up to it, picked it up and began beating him with his own arm yelling, "Why are you hitting yourself." After she had finished she tossed the arm away and stood next to the beaten and humiliated Mandalorian. "Get up weakling," she said, "Get up, I'm not finished with you. You will not die until I give you permission to die." Mandalore, as if commanded by the voice, raised to his feet, cluthing the vibroblade in his right arm. He swung the blade wildly around, but Revan gracefully ducked the uncontrollable swings, as she laughed loudly. "I am disappointed by your skills Mandalore," she said, "But if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to." Mandalore brought his blade around for another swing, but Revan saw it coming and parried it with another cross-body block. She thrust her blade upward, brought it down and with an upward swing, cut her opponents right arm off also just below the shoulder, she continued upwards turned around her axis and with one swift stroke she cut Mandalore's head off, sending it flying across the bridge. Mandalore sank to his knees and fell flat on his chest, his legs still moving from spasms. Revan retracted her blade and walked to the head and limbless body of her fallen enemy. She stood next to it, looked down and spat on the lifeless body of the Mandelorian leader. She turned around and began making her way to the turbolift to head back to the Hangar. She took the lift down and when the door opened a group of five Mandelorians stood there waiting. They immediately opened fire but Revan was quick to act, igniting her Lightsaber and parrying the incoming blaster bolts. While parrying the bolts with her left hand, she brought her right arm backward and thrust it forward sending all five Mandalorians flying, knocking them unconscious. She didn't bother finishing them off, as she made her way back to her fighter. She entered the fighter sat in the pilot-seat and started the engines. As the fighter made it's way out of the Hangar Bay she allowed herself to think. "Part one completed, now to Malachor for the final part of my plan." A grin came upon her face thinking of her plan succeeding. She was now well clear of the ship as she turned on the comm.. and said, "Admiral Karath?" "Yes My Lord," was the response. "Close the net around the ships and finish them off. I should arrive within a few minutes," she said. "Understood My Lord," the Admiral answered. Admiral Karath had been on the bridge of the Leviathan all the time Lord Revan was onboard the Mandalorian ship. He had been impatiently waiting to take the gloves off the firing team. He clicked on the comm. system and said, "Admiral Karath to all ships, close the net and fire on my signal." One by one the ships Commanders acknowledged his order and began moving their ships into position. The lights on the map began to blink signifying they had taken their position and Admairal Karath once again clicked on the comm. and yelled, "Admiral Karath to all ships,... FIRE!." And as the Ravager was destroyed and Admiral Dodonna was picked up by the Endar Spire, the ships surrounding the Mandalorian convoy began to open fire. The first wave of fire slammed into the ships causing explosions around the hull of four of the six Mandelorian vessels. Revan docked her fighter in the Leviathan's Hangar Bay, outside the ships surgeon was waiting for her and as she exited, the first two Mandelorian ships were destroyed and drifting away. Revan walked up to the surgeon, who bowed and said, "My Lord, the operation on Lord Malak was a success, although there were some complications during the procedure, we've successfully fused the voice mimicker, and Lord Malak is now recovering in a kolto tank. Revan looked at the surgeon and said in a cold and uninterested tone of voice, "Very well Commander,... dismissed." The surgeon clearly surprised by the lack of interest, answered, "Yes My Lord," he turned and walked off, back to the Medical Bay. Revan moved to the turbolift, to take it to the bridge. She arrived on the bridge just in time to see Mandalore's vessel explode. She smiled and said, "What's our status Admiral?" the Admiral turned and said, "All ships destroyed My Lord." Revan made her way to the screen, looked at it and said, "Well done Admiral! Sweep the area to make sure no one has survived. I do not want the word of Mandalore's death to spread to Malachor." The Admiral looked at Revan and then turned his eyes to the floor in silence, "Is that a problem Admiral," she said. The Admiral looked up and saw the angry face of his Master and realized that if he did not do as she said, he would not survive such disobedience. "Y-Y-Yes My Lord," he stuttered. "Good," she said, " And when you finish your sweep set a course to the Malachor system, so that we may watch it's destruction. "Yes My Lord," the Admiral answered. Revan turned and as she walked to the bridge door she said, "Until we reach Malachor, I am not to be disturbed," She made her way off the bridge to her quarters, thinking of her impending victory. Finally she would have what she wanted, what she deserved, she would have the Sith Temple and all of it's secrets, and with those secrets, and those of the Star Forge, she could finally begin her crusade against the Jedi. So far all had gone according to plan, and only the 'General' could thwart her plans. But he was too busy with war, too busy with the battle. All she needed from him was to fire the Mass Shadow Generator and that would be enough, that was all she now wanted from him. _

_Chapter 7: Malachor V _

_The 'General' had been sitting in his chair for over an hour, consumed in thought about the endless possibilities and outcomes of the impending battle. His unrest had not gone unnoticed by the crew, whom themselves were anxiously pacing around on the bridge. "How long until we reach Malachor V Captain?" The Captain was slightly startled by the sudden break of silence of the "General', rubbed the back of his head and said, "Ten minutes, Sir, but the Mandalorian fleet has picked us up and are moving into a defensive position around the planet,." The Captain continued to scratch his head and said, "It will still take an hour, maybe more for them to get into position, so we should still have an advantage upon arrival." The 'General' raised from his chair, looked at the map screen and said, "Very good Captain, maintain present speed and course and tell the fleet to form attack position Yavin." The Captain quickly tabbed the 'General's' orders in to the console and send them to the fleet. _

_It took a few seconds for the fleet to respond but then the acknowledgement light appeared, and the captain said, "Fleet moving into position General." "Very well Captain," the 'General' answered and he sat back down in his chair. Suddenly there was some commotion and the bridge door and a voice said, "You are not allowed on the bridge crewman, so just turn around and return to your post." "But the 'General' ordered me to report to the bridge," another voice responded. The 'General' quickly rose to his feet, and made his way to the door. He had recognized the voice of Bao-dur and said, "Let him pass Lieutenant, he is acting on my orders," The Lieutenant, upon realizing his mistake uttered, "Yes 'General', I'm sorry, I wasn't informed that…," the General interrupted the embarrassed soldier saying, "It's alright Lieutenant, you were just doing your job, but next time this happens, check with me first." The Lieutenant clearly relieved he got off easy said, "Yes General!" The 'General turned to Bao-Dur, smiled and said, "Man the weapons console crewman." Bao-Dur returned the smile and said, "Yes General!" and moved to the console. The rest of the bridge crew had looked at the Iridonian as they did not understand why he was here, but they trusted the 'General's" judgment and did not inquire further, and returned to their duties. All of a sudden the helmsman loudly said, "Sir, we are in visual range of Malachor V, the Mandalorian fleet is also clearly visible sir, and in a bout two minutes we're going to be right on top of them." The 'General' wasted no time, he clicked on the comm. and said, "General Soral to fleet! Man battle stations and prepare to engage the enemy." The fleet acknowledged his orders, as the battle alarm sounded on the Marauder, the crew of the ship became chaotic, because people began running around the bridge. The General seeing the worried looks of the crew said, "Everybody calm down! We have been in battle before and you have always acted with honour and dignity and for that you have all earned my respect and trust. There isn't a finer group of people I could wish to serve with, so I ask you to remain calm and take to your stations. It has been five long years of battle, but today we finish what began at Dxun, today we earn the right to live in peace, so get to your posts and preserve the galaxy, not just for us but for everyone, and all those that follow in our footsteps." The 'General' had left the channel to the fleet open, so they could all hear, for the tension in the fleet was likely the same as on the Marauder. Some of the crew had tears rolling from there eyes, as they took there positions calmly and confidently. The 'General' turned to Bao-Dur who gave him a deep bow and said, "Let me know when we're in firing range crewman." Bao-Dur, with an awe-struck look on his face said, "Yes General!" The 'General' again turned to the comm. and said, "General Soral to fleet! We are about to engage the enemy, on my order open fire but do not break the line!" The fleet acknowledge the order, as the 'General' sat in his seat and said,_

"_Now, let us end this!" The next few moments on the bridge were silent when all of a sudden the helmsman said, "Sir, we're in firing range!" "Very good Lieutenant!" The 'General' again switched on the come and said," Marauder to fleet, lock on to a target and fire at will." The 'General' switched of the comm. and said, "Crewman, lock on to a target and open fire." "Yes sir!" Bao-Dur responded, as he quickly tabbed the weapons console and said, "Firing Turbolasers." And so, with the first salvo's from the Republic fleet, the battle of Malachor had begun. As the first salvo's hit the Mandelorian fleet, they quickly returned fire, as space around Malachor was now filled with green and red from the cannons of both fleets. The first wave of Mandalorian fire was not very accurate, and there were few hits on Republic ships, where as the salvo's of the Republic fleet was inflicting great damage to the first line of Mandalorian vessels. Two mandalorian ships appeared to be dead in space, as the 'General' sensed a disturbance in the Force. The disturbance came from the Ravager and when he looked at it, he noticed that she had broken formation and was moving forward towards the Mandelorian ships, taking hit after hit. The 'General' quickly switched on the comm.. and said, "Marauder to Ravager! Admiral, return to your position now, your exposing a gap in our attack." There was no answer as the 'General' repeated the communication three more times. There still was no answer from the Ravager, and as he was pondering about what could have gotten into Admiral Dodonna, the comm., crackled and Admiral Dodonna's voice said, "Ravager to Marauder!" her voice sounded pained as she continued," Mutiny, Jedi … taken over control of ………, make our way to escape pods…… Ravager." The words Mutiny and Jedi gave the 'General' a distressed look. "This is Revan's doing," he thought. He thought for a moment, looked at the map and said, "Do we have a ship near the Ravager." The Lieutenant manning the tactical console said, "Yes sir, we have one ship that is relatively close, the Endar Spire." The 'General' moved to his console, switched on the comm. and said, "Marauder to Endar Spire!" The'General' did not have to wait long for answer as almost immediately after his hail a voice responded, "Endar Spire here sir!" The 'General' did not recognize the voice and said, "Who am I speaking to?" Again there was an immediate response as the voice said, "Commander Onasi here sir! I know it is strange to hear my voice, but I have the highest rank on board, and have assumed command of the Endar Spire." The 'General', had no time for further questions as he said, "The Ravager is in trouble Commander Onasi! The ship is lost but some of her crew, including Admiral Dodonna are still alive and are heading towards the escape pods. I need you to go in and pick them up. I know this is asking much Commander, but you are closest to the Ravager and the only ones that can get there in time." "Understood General! Don't worry, if they make it to the escape pods we'll get them safely onboard the Endar Spire." The 'General' let out a sigh of relief as he said, "Thank you Commander, and good luck, Marauder out!" And as the Endar Spire made it's way to the Ravager, The'General was shocked to see the centre line fall apart. The Mandalorians had ssen the opening and were now creating a gap in the centre line of the Republic fleet. "This is going to be a long and gruesome battle," the 'General thought. The battle of Malachor was now well on it's way and the tide of battle was slowly turning against the Republic. The 'General' would now have to find a way to close the gap, fast, or this battle would be lost and the Republic would once again be open to an assault by the Mandalorians. Whatever he was going to do he had to do it quickly, or it would be the end of all._

"_Sir, they're tearing through the centre, they won't be able to hold the line much longer," the tactical officer said. The 'General' was pacing up and down the bridge tapping his lips. "Do we have any ships we can send in for support." he said. "Yes sir, General Yusanis is not being targeted as severely as the rest of us sir." The 'General quickly moved to his console, turned on the comm. and said," General Soral to General Yusanis." General Yusanis was a respected man in the fleet. He had joined the war shortly after the Jedi, and they said it was only due to his wife Arrin Kae who was a Jedi. General Yusanis's help was welcomed with great joy and anticipation, not because of him but because of the 25 Echani warships that came with him. "General Yusanis here," It sounded. The General had raised his hand to his forehead, which revealed pain, as he said, "General, the Mandalorians are breaching the centre line, can you spare a few ships to fortify it?" "Yes General, I will send 6 ships to bolster the centre line, but General, I think it may be to late." The 'General' knew the Echani leader was right but he felt the ships should go anyway. "I understand your concern General, but the centre must hold a little longer," he said, as the look on his face became more painful, almost anguished. "Understood, General Soral, sending them now." Yusanis responded. "Thank you Yusanis," the 'General' responded. As he sat down in his chair he raised his other hand to his head and softly let out a painful moan. Bao-Dur who stood directly behind the 'General' noticed his anguish and said, "Are you alright General." The 'General, his head now buried in his hands said, "I'm fine crewman, continue your work." "Yes General," Bao-Dur said, surprised by the snap of his commanding officer. The 'General' said he was fine, but that was obvious a lie, and the crew had noticed. He was not fine, he did not feel alright, in fact he felt sick, sick to his stomach, and his head, his head felt like it was going to explode, it felt like a herd of cannocks was eating the inside of his head, and the voices, the terrible sound of voices in his head, voices of people crying, voices of people screaming and calling for help, but he could do nothing to help them. He felt them as they died, it made him nauseas, he felt like vomiting, but it wouldn't come out, like it was stuck in his throat. He was consumed by it as all of a sudden a voice said, "Sir, the Mandalorians have broken through the centre line, and are trying to flank us on both sides. We are losing ships fast." The 'General' heard the voice in the background, but did not respond to it, and as Revan arrived at the boarders of the Malachor system, the Republic fleet was taking devastating losses. The 'General' had slit out of his seat and dropped onto his knees on the floor, his moaning louder more intense, as the death of thousands raised through his head. He wanted it to stop, he wanted the voices gone, he wanted this forsaken battle and war to be over. A thought came to his mind, "The weapon,' he thought, "The weapon can make it stop, must do it , has to stop, out of my head, kill the voices." His thoughts were erratic and confusing, but he could not calm himself as he shouted out, "CREWMAN, READY THE WEAPON!" Bao-Dur, startled by the 'General's' cry, was frozen, thinking he heard wrong, the General would not give an order like that, no, he wouldn't do it. He saw the pain the 'General' was in and his heart tore, for a moment he could feel the 'General's" pain, as he too raised his hands to his head. He understood now, this much pain was too much to bare, and as he typed in the password Atris he said, "Weapon ready to fire General, awaiting your order." The 'General' had began to violently shake and thrusting his hand forwards as if he was pushing something away, and he was, he was trying to push away the screams in his head, but he finally found a moment of clarity to turn his head around, and with tears of pain streaming from his eyes he nodded to Bao-Dur as to say ,NOW! The Iridonian punched the fire button and a roaring sound developed on the Marauder as a white, translucent, almost invisible stream moved alongside the hull of the ship and when the streams met a huge sphere of translucent sonic energy was building in front of the ship. The crew of the Marauder looked in awe at the ever growing sphere was moving towards a point of critical mass and with a loud bang exploded, pushing it's mass forward toward the Mandalorian fleet and the planet. The wave travelled with tremendous speed and cut through the first line of Mandalorian ships, cutting in to them, causing them to explode. Some of the Mandalorian ships tried to move out of the way of the sonic wave, but to no avail as they to were hit, and exploded into a thousand pieces. The wave move through line after line of Mandelorian ships and slammed into the planet causing an explosion where it impacted. But it did not end there the planets surface altered the course of the sonic wave, which caused it to move across the planet's surface. The planet was completely and utterly destroyed as this wave would continue it's journey across the surface of Malachor V for two years. During the terrible wave of destruction the 'General' had been screaming, thrusting his hand back and forth, to his head and up in the air. He felt them fall, all of them, Jedi, Republic soldiers and Mandelorians. Their deaths could be sensed within the Force, by the Jedi Masters, by Revan, by all who could feel the Force. But none felt it as strong, as intense, as the 'General'. The Deaths of Malachor V were tearing him apart and as the sonic wave hit the planet the 'General' was pushed back, sliding across the floor against the wall, knocking him unconscious. Bao-Dur quickly left his console and made his way to the 'General' shouting, "The General is hurt, help me, help me get him to the Medical Bay." And as the 'General's' unconscious body was moved to the Medical Bay, Revan stood on the bridge of the Leviathan overlooking the battlefield of Malachor V._

_She was pleased at what she saw as she thought, "He has done what I needed him to do." She smirked as she said to the Admiral, "Set course for the Marauder Admiral" Admiral Karath bowed as he turned to the Leviathan's pilot and said, "Set course for the Marauder, Lieutenant." Revan watched the skeletons of destroyed Republic, and Mandalorian ships floating by as her smirk disappeared and made way for a look of worry. She had sensed something strange in the Force, and it was coming from the Marauder and she was intent on finding out what it was. She also wanted to get close to the planet to sense if her prize had survived the planets destruction, if so she would return here later to visit it. She wanted to see which ships survived, ships she could trick into following her, and use the power of the Star Forge to bring them to her side. She wanted to see her once beloved, and kill him, for she could not allow him to escape and warn the others, "She had to end him, there was no other way," she thought, trying to convince herself that it was the right decision, and as the 'General' was being treated on the Marauder, Revan was approaching, determent to remove him as a threat once and for all._

_The ships doctor stood at the bed trying to make sense of the 'General's' condition. He had heard what happened from the bridge crew, in particular from the Iridonian crewman. He had an explanation for the pain in the 'General's' head. He attributed it to the Force as non- force sensitive doctors treated a Jedi always did. What he did not understand is how the 'General' was pushed across the bridge and into the wall without anyone there to push him. He scratched his head in confusion as his assistant came in and said, "Doctor, General Revan is waiting outside in the hall and she wants to speak with you." The doctor turned his head, irritated by the sudden interruption and barked, "Alright, I'll be right there." The assistant left the room, and the doctor sighed and followed, still confused about the 'General's' condition._

_Chapter 8 : Reflect and Regret_

_The 'General' still lay motionless on a bed in the Medical Bay, and hasn't moved since he collapsed on the bridge. The doctors were unable to properly diagnose him, since there was nothing wrong with him physically, and it therefore had to be mentally. The Chief Medical Officer that had treated the 'General' was on his way to meet General Revan who had come onboard after the battle. In the hall the Medical Officer saw Revan leaning against the wall impatiently tapping her foot on the floor. He walked up to her and said, "You wished to see me General!" Revan stood straight and answered, "Yes I did doctor, how is he? Will he be alright?" The doctor heard the words of concern, but was somehow not convinced by the sincerity of them. "It's difficult to say General, there is nothing wrong with him physically, but we have not been able to awaken him." "Hmm, that is strange, can you tell me what happened?" she asked. The doctor sighed and said, "No General, not exactly, you see, I wasn't there when it happened, but there were a few on the bridge that saw what happened, but none of them could be specific, except for the Iridonian crewman." Revan looked inquisitive as she thought about this mystery. "Could I talk with the Iridonian?" she asked. The doctor made his way to the communications panel on the wall saying, "Yes General." He tabbed three buttons on the panel and said, "CMO to engineering, send crewman Bao-Dur to the Medical Bay." The doctor didn't have to wait long for an answer as a voice said, "Yes doctor, right away." The Chief Medical Officer walked away from the panel and looked at Revan, who had her eyes fixed on the floor, paying no attention to the doctor. The doctor and Revan stood in the hallway for a few minutes waiting for the crewman to arrive and in those minutes not a word was spoken. Revan had looked at the floor the entire time, and the doctor had been scratching his head in unease. The turbolift opened and Bao-Dur got out and made his way to the two in the centre of the hall. "You asked to see me doctor?" he asked. The doctor was clearly glad to see him as he said with a smile on his face, 'Yes crewman, this is General Revan." Bao-Dur looked at the woman opposite him without so much as a changing expression. "Yes General, what is it!" he asked. Revan clearly surprised by the lack of respect from this Iridonian said in an agitated voice, "What happened to General Soral crewman." Bao-Dur thought for a moment and said, "Something strange General. During the battle the General was in pain, even though we were not hit. He had his head buried in his face most of the time, but was able to give orders. Soon after the battle began the Ravager fell to mutiny and..." "Mutiny?" Revan said, interrupting Bao-Dur in his explanation of events transpired. "How did you know it was mutiny if the Ravager was destroyed." Bao-Dur took a deep breath and said, "Admiral Dodonna was able to send a transmission. It was static but the words Mutiny and Jedi were clearly heard. She and several others onboard were able to make it to the escape pods, and by General Soral's orders were picked up by the Endar Spire." Revan was surprised to hear all this, as she had chosen her best to sabotage the Ravager, and their carelessness could easily come to blow up in her face. She did her best not to give away her concerns as she asked, "What happened then?" "The battle was not going well General," he continued. "The pain on the General's face became worse and worse as I could now hear him moaning. He collapsed to his knees in a shriek of pain, and he said softly, almost as a whisper, "No more, No more." It was then he asked me to activate the weapon and then fire it." Revan just stood silently during Bao-Dur's explanation, only nodding in confirmation or shaking her head when she disagreed or did not believe the Iridonian. Bao-Dur stood silently for a moment and then continued, "When the weapon was fired and the sonic wave destroyed the planet he screamed out, and he slid backwards over the floor. But there was no one close enough to have pushed him." Revan raised her hand to her head and tapped her lip, she had never heard of anything like this happening before as she said, "Thank you crewman, you may return to your duties." "Yes General, " Bao-Dur answered and he turned around and made his way back to the turbolift. Revan and the doctor stayed behind still not looking at each other, but both pondering Bao-Dur's words. It stayed silent for a few minutes and now even the doctor's assistant looked worried. All of a sudden Revan sighed and said, "I would like to see him doctor, I am curious about his condition and maybe I can sense, whatever it is that's causing him pain, through the Force." The doctor thought for a second and said, "I don't see why not General, I mean, we've tried everything else. I will send word ahead to the guard at the entrance, and clear you for entry, I will join you shortly, I need to get my datapad from my office first." Revan nodded and said, 'Thank you doctor." The two went their separate ways, and Revan made her way down the corridor towards the Medical Bay. Finally she'd get her chance to end him. He will not betray her secret to the Jedi Council, she could not allow that, would not allow that. She had to kill him and this time that prospect did not move her in any way, and as she sttod before the door and gave her credentials to the guard she thought, "This is what he deserves for betraying me."_

_The Medical Bay doors opened and Revan stepped in to the room, and saw the 'General' laying helpless on a bunk on the other side of the room. She slowly stepped forward using the Force to search the room and scan the 'General'. Something was wrong, she felt as if she was being pulled towards the 'General', not her body but her mind was pulled in. She tried to fight it but it was to strong, and it kept pulling, and when her body moved forward to move in closer, her mind was pulled in to his. There was a flash and then she heard breathing. She opened her eyes and she found herself on the bridge of a ship, and she looked around, confused about where she was, and more importantly, how she got there. The breathing became louder and Revan frantically began to look around. "Who are you, where am I" she called out. "You are on the bridge of the Marauder, and this is my home, or better said, my prison." Revan recognized the voice and as she turned around she saw the 'General' standing behind the captains chair, she blinked a few times to confirm he was real, it was him and yet it was not. He was wearing a black robe and he had a pale scarred face. "Who are you," she said. The 'General' smiled and said, "I am Jace Soral, although not the Jace Soral that you know. I am the part of him that resides in everyone, dark, elusive, patiently waiting to surface. I am that part that has already surfaced within you." Revan confusingly shook her head and said, "I do not understand." The 'General' moved away from the chair and said, "No, I didn't think you would, but before I explain, I want to thank you for your weapon, it has been most welcome, well, welcome to me at least." The 'General' moved to the view screen and continued, "Allow me to clarify this in a way you might understand. When he gave the order to fire, the destruction that followed began to tear him apart. He could feel the deaths of millions racing through his mind, one life, after another. Especially the deaths of Jedi seemed to affect him greatly. In the end all he could do was try to escape it, and he began to search his mind for placed untouched by the anguish that took place outside. He managed to open this door, the door that leads to my prison. When he saw me he tried to close it again, but I was able to, convince him otherwise. I pushed him away and in to unconsciousness, leaving the door open." Revan shook her head once more and said, "But that is impossible, there are no such techniques in the Force, or I would have known, and if not me then at least the Jedi Masters." The 'General' laughed and turned around to look into her eyes. "The Masters know of this technique, but they fear it, fear the power of it. They know what this ability can do, they know that whoever controls such power would become a danger to live, and a danger to the force itself. But I do not intent to surface just yet, for he would fight me, and I would lose. I intent to surface slowly, unnoticed, until the time is right, until I am strong enough. You coming here was unexpected, but I am glad you did." The 'General' walked towards Revan, who tried to move away, but couldn't. "We will need to feed and you are a perfect specimen to start with. Without this he will die, and although I do not think he would mind dying, I would. I have plans, big plans, and I need him for that." Revan now had an angry look on her face and said, "Try it, and you die." She thrusted her hand forward to Force Push him away from her, but it had no effect. The 'General' laughed and said, "You have no power here betrayer, now feel it, feel the pain of your love." Again a flash passed before her eyes, followed by pain, terrible pain, as if her head was going to explode. The doctor opened the door to the Medical Bay and saw Revan standing at the 'General's' bed, her head buried into hear hands screaming in pain. The doctor stood for a moment perplexed at what he saw, then moved towards Revan to do... something. He was half way there when all of a sudden the 'General' sat upright, thrust forth his hand and send Revan flying across the room, crashing into the kolto tank. The doctor froze instantly, and Revan quickly making it to her feet, and stumbling towards the door intent on making a quick getaway. It took a few minutes before she regained her composure and began to run towards the turbolift. She took it down to the Hangar Bay, and when the door opened she ran towards her ship in blind panic with a look of fear on her face. She quickly went onboard and made her way off that ship, full burn. On her way back to the Leviathan she contacted the Marauder and said, "Here are your orders Captain! Assemble all the ships that have taken on the wounded and the deceased and leave for Coruscant immediately. I will take the other ships and follow the Mandalorian ships that have escaped." The Captain confirmed her order, and as she docked with the Leviathan, the Marauder along with the Endar Spire and what remained of the Echani fleet jumped to hyperspace on their way to Coruscant. She landed the small vessel, turned off the engine and sat silently, deep in thought. She was thinking about the 'General' and that which she saw in his mind. She understood now, she understood all to well. What she saw was not just a threat to the Jedi, but to the Sith as well, to all who feel the Force. The thought of what was to come send a shiver down her spine as she thought, "What have I done, what have I created." Revan could not answer this question now, as much as she wanted to, she had other things to do. The Leviathan and the remaining fleet set off in pursuit of the Mandalorian fleet. She and those that followed her would not be seen again for two years, but that is another story._

_Chapter 9: Homecoming_

_As the 'General' awoke from his sleep, he saw the doctor at the kolto tank picking up the pieces of glass, shattered by Revan not even thirty minutes ago. He looked around the room to see where she was. He could have sworn Revan was here in this room, but her absence confirmed to him that is was only a dream. "What happened doctor?" he said as he sat up. The doctor stardled by his voice dropped the glass and said, "Ah, you're awake General. For a moment we thought you would never wake up, but when you threw General Revan through the kolto tank, we knew you would be alright." "So Revan was here! It wasn't a dream then." The 'General' responded. He tried to remember what happened, but he couldn't. "No sir," the doctor said, "She was here for a few minutes, but..." The "General' heard the hesitation in the doctors voice and asked, "But what doctor?" The doctor didn't quite know where to start but finally continued, "But something was wrong with her. She was in here alone for a few moments, while I went to get my datapad, and when I returned she stood at your bed, in pain. I went in the room to check on her, when all of a sudden, you said up straight, thrust forward you arm and sent her crashing into the kolto tank." The 'General' confused by the doctors words, got up out of bed and said, "How come I don't remember any of this. What happened next?" The doctor sighed and said, "Well, I froze, when General Revan crashed in to the tank. You lay back down and again lay motionless, and she struggled to get back to her feet. She had a terrible look of fear on her face, as though what she saw scared her half to death. She ran out of the Medical Bay and immediately made her way off the ship. Hmm, I wonder what she saw." "So would I doctor, so would I" the 'General' responded. The 'General' made his way to the comm., turned it on and said, "General Soral to bridge," "Captain Meling here sir," a voice answered. "Did General Revan leave a message Captain?" he asked, "No sir, just orders to take the dead and wounded to Coruscant." "Very well Captain, carry on." He turned off the comm. and thought, "Coruscant." He knew he had to face the council sooner or later, but he had hoped he had more time to prepare. What was he going to tell them, would they listen to him. Listening to others has never been a strong point of the Jedi Council, for they were arrogant and quick to judge. He walked to the door and as he left Medical Bay he said, "I'm going to my quarters to rest, is that alright?" "Yes sir, if you hadn't said it, I would have ordered you to bed, sir!" The 'General' gave the doctor a smile, then turned, and made his way to his quarters. In his quarters he turned on the comm. and said, "Wake me when we approach Coruscant Captain!" "Yes sir, I'll make sure you aren't disturbed." The Captain responded. "Thank you Captain," the 'General' said, and he turned off the comm., and waked to his bunk. He was so tired, that it didn't take long for him to fall asleep._

_The communications console on the wall of the 'General's' quarters beeped, and the 'General' slowly rose from his bunk and walked to the comm.. He turned it on and said, "General Soral here Captain!" "We are approaching Coruscant General, you wanted to be awoken when we did," the Captain responded. "Yes, thank you Captain, I'm on my way," the 'General' said. He made his way to the bridge and as he entered the bridge, the Marauder dropped out of hyperspace and Coruscant appeared on the view screen. "Take us into orbit Captain, and tell the Hangar bay crew to ready a ship for me." "Yes General, right away," he answered. The 'General' turned around, and without saying another word, left the bridge to make his way to the Hangar Bay. He sank into thought, and so deeply, he did not notice the salutes and greeting from the Marauder's crew. He entered the ship, started the engines and flew out of the Hangar Bay, making his way to Coruscant. He passed through the atmosphere, and came out high above the countless skyscrapers that made up the upper levels of the planet. He clicked on the comm. and said, "This is Jace Soral calling the Jedi landing platform." There was no answer, and he repeated the call, and just when he thought no one was there a voice responded, "This is the Jedi landing site, you have been cleared to land." The 'General' was suspicious as to why they made him wait so long, that he got a bad feeling about this return. He made his approach to the landing platform, and skilfully landed the small ship. He made his way down the ramp and noticed two young padawans waiting for him. "We have been instructed to take you to the council chambers," one of the padawans said. He noticed their unease, no doubt the council had told them about him, probably that he was not to be trusted. He decided to swallow his pride, he felt it an insult that these padawans were sent to escort him, and not one of the Masters. It was customary for a Master to greet a knight returning from a mission, but this was a non- sanctioned mission, and this was their way of making it clear, that this homecoming was not going to be a welcome one. "Very well, lead on," he said, and he followed the padawans into the temple. He was going in to the Gundark's nest, he will be judged and sentenced, but what would that sentence be. He sighed as they made their way deeper into the temple, to the council chamber, where his fate will be decided. The Padawans were suspiciously looking behind them to make sure he made no sudden movements, further solidifying his fear that this homecoming was going to be a unpleasant one. But all suspicions a side he felt at home, he had missed this place, the place where he grew up, the place he may never see again after his meeting with the Jedi Council._

_The two padawans led the 'General' down a corridor and into a large hall. In the middle of the hall there was a big silver fountain, and at the end a large door. The door led to the Council Chamber, he remembered the first time he walked through those doors some fifteen years ago. He was well on his way as a padawan when Master Vandar summoned him to the chamber . He had put Tarisian ale in the Academy's water barrels, resulting in many children becoming intoxicated. Although he thought it funny at the time, Master Kavar did not appreciate his stunt. One of the children in his class cut another student with his Lightsaber, resulting in a severed arm. He expected to be severely punished but Master Vandar felt it more important he'd learn from it, and send him on a mission in the lower levels of Coruscant. It was a lesson he never forgot, scared as he was, being alone down there, with no one to talk to, or comfort him. He smiled slightly as they passed by the fountain, and on to the door of the Council Chambers, when all of a sudden the padawans stopped and one of them turned around and said, "Wait here, you will be summoned when the Council is ready." The padawans walked off back to the corridor, leaving him alone in front of the great door. The Council obviously wanted him to think about things, about his actions and decisions. He had no regrets save one. Firing the weapon at Malachor V haunted him. He did his best to try not to show it, but when he was alone in his bunk, asleep , he dreamed terrible things, things he would like to forget, but knew he couldn't. He dreamt he soared over the barren surface of Malachor V, while a million voices cried to him in terror and pain. His thoughts were suddenly disturbed by a soft female voice saying, "Jace, is that you? The Council said you had died!" He turned around and saw a young woman with brown hair in a knob, with brown eyes and a friendly face. He recognized that face and smiling said, "Hello Bastila, it is nice to see you again." She returned the smile and said, "If you are not dead, then why are you here. The Council had nothing but bad things to say about you since you left to fight the Mandalorians." He sighed and turned his eyes to the ground saying, "I suppose they are angry with me for disobeying them. I was unconscious on the way here, it was Revan that ordered the Marauder to Coruscant." Bastila crossed her arms and said, "So if it wasn't for Revan you wouldn't even be here." Her tone became unfriendly and she turned her head away from the 'General' who looked up at her and responded, "I would have come eventually. I knew that what is to come was inevitable. I will hear what they have to say before they sentence me." "And they will listen to you, and what you have to say," she answered. The 'General' laughed softly and said, "I don't think so. The Masters are stuck in their way, and they might listen to what I have to say, but they will not hear me, for in their arrogance they believe they can do no wrong." Bastila's face now revealed surprise as she responded, "How dare you say that. The Jedi Council would never judge you without hearing your side," The 'General' shook his head and said, "Wouldn't they! You have much to learn about the Jedi Code if that is what you believe. If they were willing to hear my side, then surely they'd invite me in, and not force me to wait outside while they decide my punishment behind closed doors, where they are safe,... from me!" Bastila's face now betrayed disgust as she barked, "If you think that the Jedi Council fears you, Think again! Furthermore, the more I speak with you the more I believe the Council is right, you have fallen to the Dark Side. When they spoke of it, I refused to believe it, but now I see they were right." The 'General' gave Bastila a serious look and said, "So you believe you know what the Council thinks, what presumption! You would not recognize the Dark Side, even if it possessed you. This conversation is over, but before you go, I give you a warning Bastila, Do not trust in the Jedi too much.. In my dreams I have seen much of what is to come and I have seen the death of the Jedi." Bastila shook her head looked at him with anger and turned around to make her way back to the Academy. The 'General' yelled after her, "The Jedi are dying, they just don't realize it yet, but they will." Bastila's pace quickened and turned into a sprint down the corridor, away from the 'General'. Once again he found himself alone in the great hall, but not for long. The great door opened and before him stood a woman with hair white as snow and eyes as blue as the ocean of Manaan. He recognized her as Master Atris, she was the historian of the Jedi, and keeper of the Jedi Archives. He had always been on good terms with her, as he was always eager to learn about the history of the Jedi. There was another reason they felt strongly for one another, but that was a secret, not spoken of. "We are ready for you now, Jace!" He bowed but said nothing as he followed her through the doors in to the Council Chamber. There were twelve seats in a half moon, and there was a pillar in the centre of the room. The chamber itself was round and the walls were made of glass, which provided a view of the planet. Master Atris came to a stop in the middle of the room and said, "Stand here," The 'General' did as she said and the Jedi Master made her way to one of the seats and sat down. There were four other Masters in the room, and as he looked at each, he recognized them all. He recognized Master Vrook sitting on the left, next to him Master Kavar, and in the seat next to him Master Zez-Kai Ell, followed by Master Vash and Master Atris. There was a moment of silence before Master Kavar spoke, "So you have returned, this was unexpected Jace." He heard the words and found them to be hollow, and without realizing it he responded irritated, "Shows what you know." The lack of respect from the Jedi Knight clearly did not sit well as Master Vrook said, "We can no longer tell if you follow the Jedi Code or not, but you will show respect in this chamber." The 'General' said nothing as he looked at each of the Jedi Masters before him. "Have you nothing to say Jace?" Master Vash said. "You have done nothing to earn that respect from me," he said, "You have already judged me, and no matter what I say, I will not be able to change it." These words made Master Zez-Kai Ell rise from his seat and say, "That is quite an assumption, how can you be sure." The Master sat back down and gave the 'General' a penetrating look. The 'General' had maintained his calm and continued, "I sensed it within you when I entered the room. I could sense Master Vrook's contempt and Master Vash's fear. I also sensed a great deal of uncertainty." The Masters were visible shocked by this insight. They clearly had not anticipated such defiance in him. The 'General' continued to look at the Masters one by one, trying to read their thoughts, their feeling. He had been insulate and hostile so far, and he was strengthening their resolve to punish him and punish him severely. Maybe it is what he wanted, maybe he sought a way out, a means of escape, a way to turn his back on all that he knew, all that he believed in. Whatever the outcome may be, it would change more then just his life, but the life of all Jedi._

_Chapter 10: Fall from Grace_

_The Jedi Masters were not pleased with the defiance of one of their brightest knights. The 'General' did not even have to read their minds to know their thoughts, all he needed to do was to look at their faces. "I sense something different, something dark in you, Jace. Tell us, have you fallen to the Dark Side? "Master Atris said. It shocked him to hear these words, especially from her. He was about to respond to this accusation when Master Kavar quickly cut in and said, "Do not feel insulted young one, for this is a question we will ask all who return from war." The 'General' turned and smiled, deciding whether or not he should tell them of Revan for it was clear they did not know yet. He softly sighed and said, "You have already asked all that will return." The Masters mumbled in themselves and with a confused and questioning look turned to him. "Explain yourself young one," Master Zez-Kai Ell said. The 'General' scratched himself behind his ears and said, "No, I think I'm going to let you find out for yourself." The Masters now began to show anger especially Atris who stared daggers at him. The 'General' noticed her look and continued, 'But if it will ease your conscious, I'll give you a little insight." He looked at the Masters and smiled when he noticed their curious looks and continued, "You look at me and all you can see is darkness, you have come to recent me and one of you even hates me. Do not try to hide it Atris, for you lack the power to resist me. I learned many things in the last couple of days, secrets, lies and betrayal." The Masters now looked at each other in confusion. They clearly did not know what to make of the words of the 'General' and he continued, "Do you not wander where she walks? She and I were very close, do you not wander why she's not at my side? Have you become so blind that you cannot see the truth." Master Vrook had enough of his words, he stood up and said, "When Revan returns she will face the same judgement you are facing now young one." The 'General' began laughing saying, "When Revan returns, she will judge you, and you will die!" These words sparked a shout in both Master Vash, Master Zez-Kai Ell and Master Atris as they rose to their feet and ignited their Lightsabers. Master Vash shouted out, "If threats are all you bring young one, then there is nothing more to say, and it is time you faced your sentence." Master Kavar raised his hand to calm the other Masters, and said, "Please, if it ends here then let it end in a peaceful manner. We all sense the change in him, but he did not return to do battle." Master Vrook sensing the rising tension said, "Master Kavar is right, violence will solve nothing, it will only create problems." He turned to the 'General' and said, "Are you ready to face our judgement." The other Masters calmed themselves and took back to their seats. The 'General' had not drawn his Lightsaber, but remained calm. He knew that fighting was futile for there was nothing to be gained had he survived. He looked at them and said, "If you wish to pass judgement, do it... now, and get this over with. I have had enough of Jedi arrogance and the faltering wisdom of the Council." _

_The Jedi Masters hung their head in sadness and disappointment, except for Atris, her stare was still cold as ice, as she stood up and said, "Then you are hereby exiled Jace, you are a Jedi no longer, you will leave here without you rank, without your Jedi identity. Your Lightsaber, you will surrender it to us." The 'General' had stood there motionless and emotionless. He took out his Lightsaber, ignited it, and moved towards the pillar in the middle of the room. He took a moment to look at the bright blue beam and then thrust it into the stone pillar saying, "Here, take it, I have another." Without saying a word he turned around and with firm strides made his way out of the Council Chamber, down the hall and to his quarter to get his belongings and leave this planet and the Jedi forever. He walked passed many padawans, knights, and even Masters without even looking at them, as far as he was concerned they were dead. He entered his quarters and immediately began to pack, he was angry at the Masters for their arrogance and prejudice. He was especially angry with Atris, he had sensed her feelings, her thoughts, and they were filled with disgust and hate. Of all people he had never thought her to be the one to harbour such feelings. Had she no love for him anymore, did she really hate him, her own flesh and blood. He stood there shaking his head when he sensed her approaching, he did not turn around and as she walked into his quarters she saw him, back turned to her. She looked at him for a moment and was about to say something when he suddenly looked up. Still with his back turned to her he said, "Hello Mother, come to scold at me some more, or perhaps to kill me. It is after all what you really want, isn't it." He turned to face her, he had hoped it would not come to it but he would defend himself, even against her._

_The two stared at each other for a moment, building tension, starring daggers with their eyes._

_A minute passed until Atris finally broke the silence and said, "Why did you betray us, why did you not listen to the Council." His face mellowed a bit as he looked to the ground and answered, "That is a fair question, one I can only answer with another question. Why did you not listen to us. When enough people scream fire, you have to look for smoke. The Republic asked for aide against the Mandalorian threat, and what did the Council do?... NOTHING! They preached caution, they hid behind their pacifism, forgetting who they serve, the Republic." Atris shook her head as the 'General' continued, "Yes mother, the Council serves the Republic, not the other way around. When it comes to choosing between the Council and the Republic, I choose the Republic." Atris raised her hand to her head and moved it through her white hair saying, "It was not that simple Jace, the council sensed a threat lurking in the shadows." The "General' walked to the back of his quarters removed a piece of the wall he had cut out, and reached inside. He pulled out a Lightsaber, the one he had when he was a padawan, the one he carried before going in to battle five years ago. "I think I'm beginning to understand what they sensed." He moved back to his bed and put the Lightsaber in his bag. "Understand what?" Atris said, as she looked over his shoulder in curiosity. "Understand what the Masters sensed," he continued, "After Revan had told them he would go to battle with or without their consent, they all of a sudden sensed danger. I think they sensed what was to come of their passive standpoint and their fear. I believe that if the Council had decided to support our decision and joined the war, Revan would not have fallen, for she would have served the Council, and be restricted in her movements. Now there was nothing to keep her in line and she was free to do whatever she wanted." Atris face became angry as she said, "So you believe it is the Council that is to blame for Revan's fall. You are mistaken, and you are out of line,... I AM ASHAMED TO BE YOUR MOTHER!" The 'General' turned around and with a look of rage said, "THEN YOU SHALL NO LONGER BE MY MOTHER! LEAVE NOW AND FORGET MY NAME, AND DENY MY EXISTANCE!" Atris stare turned from anger to fear and a tear rolled down her right cheek as she turned and ran out of his room. The 'General' stood in his room frozen in place thinking, "What have I said,.. what is happening to me." All of a sudden he felt strange as if a veil passed over his face and his expression became hard and determent. He put the last of his things in his bag and made his way out of his quarters down the corridors and into the visitors area, where a man came walking up to him and said, "Hello 'General' it is good to finally meet you in person." The 'General' looked at him trying to remember if he knew him. "And you are?" he said. "Oh, well we've never met in person, but my name is Carth, Carth Onasi." "The Commander of the Endar Spire, now I remember," he said. The Commander smiled and said, "Admiral Dodonna send me to find you." "Oh, and what does she need me for?" he responded. The Commander widened his smile and said, "She wants to honour you with the Hero's Cross." The 'General' sighed and said, "I do not think that's wise Commander, you see,.. I have been exiled by the order, .. I am no longer a Jedi." The Commanders face was one of disbelief, as he said, "Exiled, have they lost their minds." The 'General' gently smiled and said, "Perhaps, but none the less it is so. I don't think presenting me the Hero's Cross would be a good idea as it would create tension between the Republic and the Jedi." The Commander's face betrayed disappointment as he said, "I understand, I will tell Admiral Dodonna." He turned around and hurried out of the temple. The 'General' slowly made his way out of the temple and as he stood on the Qel Droma square in front of the temple he turned to look at the temple one more time. He thought of all the good times he had, playing with his friends and all the mischief of his years as a padawan. He sighed, turned around and walked towards the public landing path. It was a long walk, so it gave him time to think, think about all that's happened and think about what it was he would do next, go next. He knew he wanted to get as far away from Coruscant as possible, preferably a place where there were no Jedi. Perhaps he should just leave this galaxy and go to the unknown regions. All manner of thoughts passed through his mind, but then finally he saw the landing pad. He would take a passenger ship to where ever it was going, he didn't care where, just not here. He walked on to the landing pad when he noticed a group of people in uniform. He recognized three of them, Admiral Dodonna, General Yusanis and Commander Onasi. There were also soldiers and some men in civilian clothing, senators by the looks of it. Admiral Dodonna took one step forward and said, "Surely you weren't leaving without saying goodbye, were you?" General Yusanis stepped forward on the left of the Admiral and Commander Onasi to the right of her._

"_Actually I was," the 'General' said, "Considering the circumstances it seemed best to leave without much fuzz." The Admiral sighed and said, "Foul business it is, you being exiled, but worse is you leaving without being honoured for your leadership and bravery." The 'General' smiled and said, "You need not honour me, instead honour those who have given their lives in the past five years. Where I go, I will not need a medal, I will need a ship." The Admiral smiled and said, "And you will have a ship,.. this ship." Before him he saw an Echani freighter, "Complements of General Yusanis." The 'General' was now clearly emotional as he said, "Thank you General." General Yusanis had a big smile on his face and said, "It is the least we can do, although I feel it is not enough." "It is enough for me General, anything more would just get in the way." General Yusanis was now gloating as he said, "Perhaps you would take one of my daughters as your spouse." The 'General' began to blush for he had seen pictures of his daughters and their beauty could bring light to even the darkest of places. There was a giggle in the group when they saw the unease of this war veteran. Commander Onasi said, "Do not feel embarrassed, even the coldest of men would melt at the sight of General Yusanis's daughters." There were smiles and laughs all around when all of a sudden the 'General's' thought dwelled on Bao-Dur. He turned to Admiral Dodonna and said, "I have one more request Admiral." The Admiral was not expecting this, but responded, "What is that General?" The 'General' knew it was asking much but didn't let it stop him from asking, "The Hero's Cross you had planned to give me. I wanted to ask you if you could give it to an Iridonian crewman named Bao-Dur." The group fell silenced at hearing this request but before they could answer he continued, "Trust me Admiral, he deserves this medal as much as I do, if it wasn't for him we would have lost the battle. When you give him the medal, tell him that I am sorry for what I asked him to do, tell him it was necessary, that there was no other way. Tell him that he has earned my gratitude and respect and that I will always remember him, fondly." The Admiral, visibly touched by the gesture, smiled and said, "I will do as you request General," and she stood in attention and saluted him. The others joined her in the salute, even the civilians, and the 'General' moved by such an honour bowed deeply before them. He picked up his bag turned to the group and said, "Goodbye, .. and thank you." He made his way up the ramp and into the Echani ship. He took to the pilot's seat, and started up the engine. The group had made it's way to the edge of the landing pad, and watched the ship lift off and disappear out of sight and as Revan arrived at the Star Forge to begin building a fleet that would one day conquer the Republic, the 'General' began his life as an Exile._

_THE END !_


End file.
